Princesa de la Corona
by krystalaster27
Summary: Perjuangan seorang remaja terhadap deskriminasi yang menimpanya. Ketidak adilan didapatkannya karena sebuah alasan konyol yg selalu dipermasalahkan oleh orang-orang berpikiran sempit. / CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

Princesa de la Corona (Series – Cadangan)  
Writed by : atika_s27 / Krystalaster27 Genre : Sad, school life, and family Cast : Son Naeun (a-pink)  
Other cast : Jessica Tyler(OC)  
Summary : Son Naeun seorang siswi di Seoul International High School yang menyimpan banyak kisah dibalik kepribadian anehnya. Korona yang disia-siakan, itulah jati dirinya. Hidup dalam perlakuan diskriminasi yang tak berujung… Dengan apa ia melalui garis takdir ini dan akankah ia bisa bertahan?

Disclaimer : Alur cerita real berasal dari imajinasi liar saya, cast hanya sebagai pinjaman untuk memudahkan visualisasi bagi readers.  
Ini ff Series, tiap chapternya akan berbeda tetapi tetap menyambung.

.

.

.

Cadangan…  
Pengganti yang utama Perenggut posisi yang seharusnya Padahal raga ini yang terluka Padahal jiwa ini yang berduka Tapi sang cadangan yang mendapatkannya

Cadangan…  
Melihatnya membuatku heran Mendengar suaranya membuatku tertekan Tersenyum padanya sama saja menyerahkan kebahagiaan

Cadangan…  
Nyatanya sang panglima tetap kalah Panglima memang yang berperang Tapi akhirnya sang penguasa yang menggenggam penghargaan Miris bukan?

Happy reading…! ^_^

.

.

.

XX Agustus 2011

Jam istirahat sudah berakhir, kerumunan siswa mulai berjalan memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Gurat kelelahan itu nampak jelas dari sebagian muridyang menguap, ini adalah hari Senin yang dinobatkan sebagai hari tersibuk dan terlama. Pagi tadi mereka sudah menjalani upacara lalu setelah ini mereka harus melewati 2 jam pelajaran terakhir, belum lagi jadwal ekschool hari ini + bimbel bagi semua murid tingkat akhir.

At Class X-A1

Seorang siswi berdiri di atas meja yang ada di deretan depan demi menyedot perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah cantik itu, tak lupa dengan pose anggun yang dilakukan, seperti mengibaskan rambut bersemu coklatnya juga mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Hei teman-teman! Aku akan mengikuti olimpiade di Seoul University…" Pemberitahuan itu diucapkan dengan suara lantang dan menggebu, sepertinya penyampaian berita sedang bahagia.

Hampir seluruh penghuni keras terperangah takjub, mereka bangkit dari tempat masing-masing lalu mulai membentuk kerumunan di sekeliling siswi tadi.

"Waahhh, daebakkk!" Seruan itu adalah koar dari mereka. Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai mengucapkan kalimat sanjungan beserta support untuk siswi cantikitu.

Senyuman itu semakin lebar ditambah pose sok keren dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada, juga dagu terangkat. "Aku akan mentraktir kalian jika aku berhasilmemenangkan olimpiade itu." Sentuhan pose terakhir dengan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Woahhh…!" Great, atmosfer di kelas menjadi semakin riuh setelah siswi itu mengumandangkan kata 'Traktir'. Tentu saja semuanya sangat senang, kapan lagi mereka mendapatkan kesempatan makangratis di kantin yang menjual menu sangat mahal.

Seorang siswi lain yang masih duduk tenang di kursinya memutar bola mata, ia tidak suka dengan kelakuan sok dari siswi yang berdiri di atas meja itu. "Cihhh, tukang pamer."  
Menurutnya itu sangat berlebihan, berdiri di atas meja dan mengumumkan diri sendiri.

Tindakan bodoh itu tentu saja membuat sebagian siswa mendekat, mereka takkan mungkin melewatkan pemandangan kaki jenjang dari siswi terpopuler di sekolah. Dan sepertinya siswi cantik sok keren itu terlalu hanyut hingga tidak menyadarinya.

Wajah kesal siswi itu berubah drastis saat menatap teman yang duduk di samping kirinya, senyuman tipisnya terbentuk indah. "Naeun-ah, tadi kau juga dipanggil kan. Ada urusan apa?" Tangan kanannya menopang dagu, matanya menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

Teman sebangkunya tadi memangdipanggil ke kantor guru bersama siswi sok keren tadi, mungkin saja kan jika siswi di sebelahnya ini juga ikut.

Naeun mengalihkan pandangan dari buku tebal yang sedang di bacanya, membalas tatapan teman sebangkunya. "Aku juga ikut dalam olimpiade itu." Jawaban itu disampaikan dengan intonasi dan ekspresi sangat datar.

Siswi itu menepuk bahu Naeun, senyum lebar diberikannya dengan tulus. "Wahh, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Bangga, tentu saja! Siapapun tau jika Son Naeun adalah siswi yang cerdas di sekolah ini. Hanya segelintir orang yang mau menyapa Naeun, itu semua karena kepribadiannya yang dinilai aneh. Tapi bagi siswi itu Naeun adalah teman yang baik, ia lebih suka dengan gadis pendiam yang aneh daripada gadis cerewetseperti siswi yang masih tebar pesona di atas meja itu.

"Eum…" Anggukan singkat itu Naeun berikan, ia meletakkan bukunya lalu melipat lengan di atas meja, menelungkupkan wajahnya di lipatan lengannya.

Berbagai tanda tanya muncul di pikiran siswi itu saat melihat temannya yang terlihat tidak bersemangat, ia menggoyangkan bahu Naeun dengan pelan. "Naeun-ah kau kenapa?"

"Aniya, aku hanya pusing." Naeun menjawab dengan lirih membuat siswi tadi makin khawatir.

Otaknya berpikir dengan cepat. "Perlu ke UKS?"

Kepala itu terangkat sedikit, Naeun menatap teman sebangkunya dengan sebelah mata. "Aniya! Gwenchana Sully."

Siswi itu mengangguk, ia mengerti jika Naeun mungkin ingin seperti ini. Sebagai teman yang baik, ia mulai mengambil sebuah buku tebal milik Naeun tadi lalu membacanya.

'Biarkan Naeun istirahat dan kau bisa membaca novel miliknya Choi Sully.' Itu adalah suara hati dari siswi yang duduk di sebelah Naeun, dia adalah Choi Sully yang sudah sebangku dengan Naeun sejak Junior High.

Kadang Sully berpikir, berapa volume otak Naeun yang sebenarnya? Temannya itu terlalumencintai buku dari jenis bahasa, eksak, ilmiah, sejarah, hingga novel pun sudah digeluti dan semuanya berimbas pada mata Naeun yang harus memakai kacamata. Minus di mata Naeun sudah mencapai angka 2, meskipun begitu Naeun seringkalimasih bertindak bodoh, memaksakan membaca padahal penerangan tidak cukup.

Gadis berkacamata 'Son Naeun' yang dikenal cuek dengan penampilan dan selalu menomer satukan pendidikan, mengesampingkan gaya hidup yang biasanya dilakukan remaja yakni bersenang-senang, shopping, pergi ke salon, bergosip, maupun berkencan. Naeun sering disebut kuno, jelek, kudet, bahkan brengsek, tapi gadis itu tetap diam dan membisu, ia tidak pernah membalas cemoohan dari sekumpulan pengusik yang menurutnya tidak penting.

.

.

.

Senja di bagian barat itu menjadi saksi suasana ramai yang tadi melingkupi sebuah toko mulai berangsur sepi, seorang gadis mungil terlihat sedang mengelap kaca jendela yang kotor dengan teliti. Peluh sudah mengucur membasahi dahi, tetapi semua itutidak memudarkan senyuman tipisnya. Senyuman yang jarang sekali terlihat sejak tiga tahun lalu.

"Apa semuanya sudah bersih?" Seorang pria keluar dari balik kasir, menyodorkan segelas air putih pada gadis itu.

Tangan mungil itu menerima gelas tersebut, menengguk air mineral yang saat ini terasa sangat menyegarkan untuknya. "Eoh, sudah mengkilap seperti yang terlihat." Jarinya menunjuk jendela kaca, menunjukkan hasil kerjanya pada pria paruh baya tadi.

"Bagus… Kau sangat pintar mengelap kaca Naeun-ah." Pria paruh baya tadi mengusak rambut gadis mungil yang bernama Naeun, ia sangat banggadengan pegawai mudanya yang sangat rajin itu.

Tukk

Gelas yang sudah kosong itu diletakkan di atas meja kecil, Naeun melepaskan sarung tangannya. "Ahjussi, besok hingga 3 minggu kedepan saya ingin liburdulu. Bolehkan?" Tatapan itu begitu sendu dengan lingkaran hitam yang samar di bawah mata.

"Wae? Apa penyakitmu semakin sering kambuh?" Dahi pria paruh baya itu berkerut samar, apakah pegawai mudanya sedang sakit. Mengingat sangat sulit membedakan raut wajah Naeun, gadis mungil itu selalu terlihat pucat setiap hari.

Gelengan kecil dan senyum tipis itu membuat hati pria paruh baya tadi sedikit lega. "Aniya, saya ditunjuk untuk mewakili sekolah pada olimpiade 3 minggu lagi. Saya butuh belajar lebih…" Naeun melirihkan suaranya diakhir, tatapannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya 'sendu dan tidak berbinar' seolah menyimpan banyak kesedihan.

"Ah jadi begitu, baiklah. Belajarlahyang giat, kau itu sangat cerdas. Ahjussi yakin kau mampu." Dukungan yang sangat tulus diberikannya, pria paruh baya itu memang tau jika Naeun adalah siswi yang cerdas. Baginya gadis itu adalah sebuah permata yang sangat bersinar, Naeun memiliki hati selembut kapas dan jernih seperti air. Sayangnya banyak orang yang memandang gadis itu sebelah mata.

Terkejut, Naeun sedikit takut untuk menelisik ekspresi pria paruh baya di hadapannya. "Ahn ahjussi tidak marah?" Tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Kekehan itu meluncur, dengan gemas Ahn ahjussi mengusak kepala Naeun sekali lagi. "Untuk apa ahjussi marah, justru ahjussi senang. Naeun-ah, lebih baik kau tak usah bekerja… Ahjussi bisa memberimu uang setiap bulan, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini." Ketidaktegaan itu selalu mengusik hatinya, seharusnya Naeun bisa sekolah dengan baik tanpa harus bekerja, menikmati masa remaja seperti kebanyakan anak Senior High.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, gadis mungil ini harus kehilangan segalanya sejak 5 tahun silam, sebuah kejadian memilukan yang membuat Naeun berubah drastis menjadi kaku dan dingin.

Naeun menggeleng, baginya Ahn ahjussi sudah terlampau baik untuk menerimanya bekerja. Walaupun Ahn ahjussi adalah keluarga jauhnya, tapi ia cukup tau diri untuk tidak membebani orang lain.

"Ahjussi… Saya hanya tidak ingin berhutang budi, biaya berobat dan sekolah tidaklah sedikit. Saya masih kuat untuk sekedar menjaga toko ini." Tenaganya memang tak sebanding dengan remaja pada umumnya, terlalu lemah dan sering jatuh sakit.

Ahn ahjussi merogoh saku mengambil beberapa lembar won dari dompetnya. "Terserah kau sajalah, ahjussi takkan pernah menang jika berdebat denganmu. Pulanglah, sudah menjelang petang dan ini gajimu untuk minggu ini." Naeun menerima uang itu, dahinya mengernyit saatmendapati nominal yang terlalu besar.

"Ahjussi ini ter-" Perkataan Naeunterpotong saat Ahn ahjussi mencubit pipinya.

"Simpan saja, itu sebagai bonus karena kau bekerja dengan rajin. Kau pasti membutuhkannya untuk tiga minggu kedepan, buktikan pada ahjussi dengan membawa pulang trophy kemenangan, itu sudah cukup." Sepasang obsidian itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, Naeun menganggukdan membungkukkan badan berulang kali sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

Senja disaat itu sekali lagi menjadi saksi bisu pengorbanan seorang gadis mungil bertubuh kurus, Naeun yang sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar sembari menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan orang-orangyang ada di sekitarnya. Jika senja mampu berbicara, ia pasti meminta pada Tuhan agar gadis itu diberikan sedikit saja kemudahan.

Tapi kenyataannya senja hanyalah sebuah panoramayang hanya bertugas meneduhkan langit di penghujunghari, menonton setiap perjuanganhidup Son Naeun dalam keheningan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara kaki itu terdengar ketika alas sepatu Naeun berpijak pada lantai, dengan cepat ia memasuki kamarnya yang memang ada di urutan paling dekat dengan ruang tamu. Menyampirkan tas, meletakkan sepatu, lalu mandi dengan cepat dan mengganti baju.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naeunsudah rapi dengan setelan santainya, kaos lengan panjang dan celana training.

"Eomma.! Aku pulang!" Seperti biasa, Naeun selalu berteriak lantang setelah membersihkan diri. Menurutnya menyapa saat masih berbau keringat sangat tidak enak, lagipula eommanya pasti ada di halaman belakang saat senja seperti ini.

Nyonya Son mengusap pipi putrinya dengan lembut, guratan usia yang mulai tampak di wajahnya mulai terlihat. "Aigoo… putri eomma sudah pulang. Ekschoolmu padat ya?"

Kepala itu menunduk, Naeun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Eumm. Eomma masak apa?" Lontaran kalimat tanya itu membuat senyum di wajah nyonya Son pudar.

Helaan nafas itu terdengar, dengan langkah cepat Naeun memutar tubuh dan berjalan ke dapur, hatinya berharap agar dugaannya salah.

Tukk

Tutup nasi itu terbuka, tertampanglah sebuah meja makan yang kosong. Tak ada apapun di sana bahkan sebutir nasi yang sejatinya ingin dirasakan Naeun, ia memang belum makan sejak kemarin malam. Semuanya benar, ibunya belum memasak apapun karena bahan makanan tidak ada.

Tatapan itu masih sama, tapi kali ini senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirpucat itu. "Kenapa eomma tidak bilang jika beras dan lauk-pauknya habis?" Naeun berkata dengan santai meskipun perutnya sudah terasa sangat lapar, jika diperhatikan tubuhnya juga mulai gemetar meskipun sangat samar.

Nyonya Son yang baru tiba hanya bisa menunduk, ia tau jika putrinya itu lapar tetapi meja makan justru kosong "Mianhae Naeun-ah, eomma menunggu appamu pulang."

Sepasang mata itu terpejam menyembunyikan netra yang mulai berkabut tipis. "Menemui pemesan lagi?" Bahkan suara yang keluar terdengar lirih. Mengerjap beberapa kali sambil mengalihkan pandangan, Naeun tak ingin ibunya melihat kesedihannya.

Nyonya Son mendudukkan dirinya, menyamankan posisi kakinya yang lelah karena berdiri terlalu lama.

"Ne… Appamu ingin meminta uang lagi untuk merapungkan mesin… Naeun-ah, kau ingin pergike mana?" Sedikit terkejut melihat Naeun yang melenggang pergi memasuki kamarnya.

Cklek

Pintu itu terkunci saat gadis bertubuh mungil itu keluar, Naeun memang jarang mengunci bahkan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Hanya pada saat tertentu saja ia mengunci pintu.

Tangan ringkih itu mengambil sebuah hodie yang tergantung di sebelah dinding dekat dapur, mengantungi ponsel lalu berbalik menatap eommanya. "Membeli beras, ramen, juga sedikit sayur. Sebentar lagi Jungkook pulang dari bimbel, ia akan mengamuk kalau meja makan tetap kosong. Adikku yang bawel itu adalah monster makanan." Candaan kecil dilontarkannya, tapi nyonya Son tau jika putrinya tidak berniat melucu.

Grep

Cekalan itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Naeun, gelengan kecil itu mengisyaratkan agar si gadis tidak pergi. "Naeun-ah, tapi uangnya tidak ada. Appamu belum pulang." Sebagai seorang ibu dia tidak akan tega, Naeun baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan sekarang harus pergi lagi untuk mencari bahan makanan.

Sejak 3 tahun silam, memang hanya suaminya yang mencari nafkah. Kehidupan berubah drastis dari yang berkecukupan berubah menjadi serba kekurangan. Tuan Son hanya bekerja wiraswasta yang mendapatkan hasil tidak menentu.

Naeun mengangguk, melepaskan cekalan tangan eommanya. "Gwenchana, aku masih punya sisa dari uang saku." Senyuman tipis ia berikan untuk memberitahu jika tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Pengakuan itu tak ayal membuat nyonya Son sedikit terkejut, setahunya Naeun sangat jarang meminta uang saku lalu darimanaputrinya ini memiliki sisa? Astaga! Apa mungkin Naeun tidak pernah membeli apapun saat di sekolah.

"Naeun-ah, uangmu kau simpan saja untuk sekolahmu besok." Sedih saat mengetahui putrinya bahkan menyisihkan uang demi berjaga-jaga, memang sudah beberapa kali dalam 3 tahun terakhir mereka mengalami krisis ekonomi. Entah bagaimana Naeun selalu bisa membeli bahanmakanan meskipun itu sedikit.

"Gwenchana eomma, aku pergi dulu." Punggung itu menjauh seiring dengan langkah pelan seorang remaja yang menitih jejak, keluar dari hunian sederhana lalu kembali ke trotoaryang mulai dipenuhi pejalan kaki.

Sekali lagi untuk hari ini, senja harus melihat tubuh mungil itu menitih langkah sembari bertumpu pada pagar yang dilewatinya. Gadis itu, Son Naeun dengan tubuh gemetarnya berjuang demi membeli bahan makanan di toko yang ada pada ujung tikungan tempat tinggalnya.

"Naeun-ah, kau sungguh baik. Eomma bangga memiliki putri sepertimu, bersabarlah nak karena eomna yakin jika Tuhan akan memberimu sebuah kebahagiaan di masa depan nanti." Setetes air mata terjatuh, nyonya Son membekap mulutnya erat untuk menghalau isak tangisnya.

Melihat putrinya yang bertubuh kurus itu kembali menapaki jalan setapak demi sesuap nasi untuk makan, membuat hatinya sedih. Ia mengusap air mata dengan cepat dan memasang senyuman terbaik, sebentar lagi Jungkook (putra bungsu keluarga Son yang baru berusia 8 tahun) akan pulangdari bimbel, berteriak kelaparan lalu merajuk sambil membanting barang, hal itu sudah merupakan pemandangan umum jika si kecil sedang lapar lalu tak menemukanmakanan.

Dengan setengah tertatih nyonya Son mempersiapkan segala peralatan memasak, agar saat Naeun pulang nanti, ia bisa langsung memasak. Malam ini setidaknya Tuhan masih memberikan secuil berkahnya agar keluarga Son bisa menyuap hasil bumi, membuat perut lapar mereka sedikit terisi untuk menghadapi hari esok.

.

.

.

Di dalam mansion, Cho Younghwa (Cho seonsaengnim) sedang mengajar dua orang siswi yang akan menjadi peserta olimpiade 2 minggu lagi. Sejauh ini kedua siswinya sangat disiplin, datang kemansion miliknya setiap pukul 2 siang lalu pulang pukul 5 sore.

Tuk

Cho seonsaengnim menutup bukunya, memandang dua siswi di hadapannya yang mengenakan gaya berpakaian berbeda.

"Baiklah, apa kalian sudah paham?" Pertanyaan sama kesepuluh yang ia ucapkan dalam kurun waktu 4 jam terakhir.

"Ne…" Jawaban yang juga sama dari siswi berkacamata dan mengenakan setelan sederhana.

"Aniya, saem! Ini terlalu sulit." Dan, jawaban yang juga sama darisiswi satunya, siswi itu tampak modis dengan dress mahal juga make up natural yang memoles wajah cantiknya.

Cho seonsaengnim menghela nafas, mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi. "Hahhh… Jessica, sebenarnya yang salah disini itu siapa? Naeun saja bisa faham meskipun dijelaskan setengah." Sungguh, ia nyaris menyerah mengajari siswi modis yang entah bagaimana terpilih sebagai kandidat peserta olimpiade. Jessica Tyler lebih pantas menjadi model ketimbang bergelut dengansoal eksak, pasti otak kepala sekolah sedang bergeser karena nyatanya Jessica lebih sering berkaca dan selfie daripada mengerjakan soal.

Jessica hanya mengendikkan bahulalu menatap deretan soalnya, mengerjakan dengan santai berbekal otak pas-pasan miliknya.

"Aishh…" Dipastikan desisan itu berasal dari Cho seonsaengnim. Dosa apa dia, sehingga harus mengajar siswi yang lebih mencintai cermin ketimbang buku.

Pipp

Nada notifikasi itu membuat Jessica menolehkan kepala, obsidiannya memicing untuk melihat ponsel yang dikeluarkan Naeun dari tasnya.

"Cihh… Ponsel kuno." Cibiran itu tentunya terdengar tapi Naeun mengacuhkannya, ia sudah kebal dengan kalimat cibiran perti itu.

Tik

Tik

Suara pencetan itu juga terdengar ketika jari pucat itu menekan tombol :'pilih' dan 'buka pesan', sepasang pupil itu bergerak melihat barisan kata yang terpampang di layar.

From : Eomma Naeun-ah, apakah ekschoolmu masih lama? Ini sudah sore sayang… Kau harus pulang agar tidak sakit, udara sore ini cukup dingin.

Jemari kurusnya dengan cekatan mengetik balasan, ia baru sadar jika sekarang sudah hampir pukul 6 sore.

To : Eomma Ne… Sebentar lagi eomma.

"Cho seonsaengnim, bisakah saya pulang sekarang?" Pulang, itulah yang sekarang ia pikirkan. Udara beberapa hari terakhir cukup dingin dan ia tidak ingin jatuh sakit karena pulang tanpa mengenakan jaket.

Cho seonsaengnim mengalihkan fokusnya dari laptop untuk menatap siswi di hadapannya. "Kau ada kepentingan ya?"

"Ne…"

Tug

Sebuah buku yang memiliki tebal satu sentimeter diletakkan oleh Cho seonsaengnim di hadapan Naeun.

"Baiklah, kerjakan semua soal di sini. Serahkan jawabannya padaku besok saat jam istirahat." Inilah sikapnya, ia memang mengijinkan Naeun pulang tetapi memberi tugas yg mungkin 20 kalilebih banyak dari Jessica. Ketentuannya bimbel pertama hari ini selesai pukul 7, tetapi Naeun meminta ijin pulang lebih dulu.

Dengan santai Naeun memasukkan buku itu, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut dari Cho saem yang tidak menyangka jika dirinya langsung menerima tugas itu. "Ne, kalau begitu saya pulang dulu saem." Hey, biasanya murid selalu menawar sebuah tugas jika dirasaitu terlalu banyak, tapi Son Naeun malah bersikap biasa saja seolah tugas itu adalah cemilan wajibnya.

"Eoh, hati-hati." Cho seonsaengnim masih terpaku hingga terlambat merespon Naeun yang pamit. Ia memang bukan guru yang mengajar kelas 1-A1, tetapi mengajar murid tingkat akhir yang akan mengikuti sonneung (ujian kelulusan).

"Aku menyerah. Cho saem, soal ini membuat kepalaku pecah." Gerutuan itu sudah jelas berasal dari seorang siswi bernama Jessica Tyler.

"Yakkk, kerjakan soalmu!" Cho saem berteriak.

Semuanya terasa adil, Son Naeun begitu pendiam sedangkan Jessicaterlalu cerewet. Sepertinya satu jam kedepan ia harus bersabar menghadapi seorang siswi yang hiperaction.

.

.

.

Dini hari di kediaman Son, terdengar suara batuk dari kamarpaling depan."Uhukk… Uhukkk… hahhh… hahhh… uhukk." Naeun mencengkram selimutnya denganerat, tangan kanannya meraba nakas untuk mengambil obat.

Pyarrr

Gelas air yang terletak di nakas tidak sengaja tersenggol oleh tangannya saat berusaha menggapai obat. 'Siapapun, tolongaku!' Suara hati itu menjerit, Naeun masih terus terbatuk hingga pernafasannya terasa sangat sesak.

Cklek

Bantuan datang, nyonya Son melangkah memasuki kamar dengan segelas air yang dibawanya.

"Naeun-ah, ini sayang." Nyonya Son mengangsurkan segelas air tersebut, membantu putrinya untuk bersandar dan menengguk obatnya.

"Gomawo eomma…" Suara itu sangat lirih. Naeun merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas, selalu saja seperti ini jika penyakitnya kambuh.

Usapan lembut itu diberikan, Naeun memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. "Eomma ambilkan roti dulu ne. Kau harus menyuap sesuatu agar tidak gemetar karena meminum obat." Dengan sedikit tertatih, nyonya Son melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil sarapan.

Setahun yang lalu Naeun pernah nyaris pingsan karena gemetar, obat yang nekat dikonsumsi di tengah malam untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Penyakit itu memang sering kambuh secara tiba-tiba, tak perduli itu sedang pagi bahkan tengah malam sekalipun.

Kabut bening merembes keluar dari sepasang kelopak mata itu, Naeun menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya di tahun ini. "Tuhan, aku mohon kuatkan dirikuhingga olimpiade itu tiba. Aku tidak ingin jatuh sakit lalu mengecewakan semuanya." Untaian doa itu terucap bersamaan dengan fajar yang terbit dari ufuk timur.

.

.

.

Seoul University hari ini terlihat sangat padat, ribuan murid serta guru dari berbagai Senior High memenuhi setiap koridor kampus. Hari olimpiade yang dinantikan, seleksi demi seleksi penyisihan sudah dilaksanakan untuk memilih 20 peserta yang akan masuk ke tahap akhir.

Langkah itu berhenti, Im seonsaengnim memutar tubuh Naeun agar menghadap sebuah ruangan tertutup di samping mereka. "Itu ruangannya, hampiri dosen yang paling muda dia yang menjadi penguji akhir untukmu. Tak perlu gugup dan takut karena saem yakin kau pasti menang."

Naeun menunduk, ia menarik nafas dalam untuk menetralisir kegugupannya. "Im saem…" Bahkan suaranya sekarang nyaris menyamai bisikan, terlalu lirih.

Alis itu bertaut, "Waeyo?" Im seonsaengnim tidak mengerti dengan perubahan Naeun. Sejak tadi siswinya terlihat baik-baik saja dengan wajah datarnya, lalu mengapa sekarang ini berubah menjadi murung? Ini sangat aneh mengingat Naeun adalah orang yang jarang berekspresi.

Gelengan itu nampak lemah. "Peserta lain terlihat lebih hebat daripada saya. Saya tidak yakin…" Rupanya kegundahan hati akan rendahnya kepercayaan itulah yang berhasil melunturkan wajah datar Naeun.

Im seonsaengnim mengusap bahu siswinya, senyuman lebar itu menghiasi wajah ketika ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dukungan. "Naeun-ah, percayalahpada dirimu sendiri! Kau itu jenius…"

"Saya tidak jenius saem." Sekali lagi gelengan itu bergerak, Im seonsaengnim yang merasa gemas akhirnya meraih dagu Naeun agar menatapnya.

"Aniya, menurut saem kau itu jenius. Manusia cerdas hanya mengandalkan otak untuk menganalisis, tetapi manusia yang jenius menggunakan otak dengan sebuah mimpi. Kau ingat Thomas Alfa Edison?" Tugas seorang guru adalah untuk mendukung muridnya, meyakinkan anak didik bahwa semua pasti bisa diraih.

"Eum, seorang ilmuwan yang pernah di keluarkan dari sekolah karena dianggap bodoh." Ya, Naeun tentu mengingatnya karena Thomas Alfa Edison adalah tokoh ilmuwan yang diidolakannya.

Jemari lentik itu beralih mengusapsurai lembut Naeun. "Semua manusia punya cara tersendiri, seperti Thomas Alfa Edison yang tetap kekeuh melakukan berbagai eksperimen untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Tak perduli meskipun masyarakat mencemooh dan menganggapnya gila."

"Hahhh, baiklah saem." Hembusan nafas lega itu sedikit mengangkat kerisauan hatinya.

"Peserta olimpiade dari Seoul Senior High School." Suara panggilan dari panitia membuat Naeun sedikit terperanjat, degup jantungnya berlomba saat ketegangan itu kembali terasa.

"Ini waktunya, buktikan pada semuanya jika kau bisa. Jangan perdulikan tatapan merendahkan itu, yakinlah pada hatimu. Berdoa agar Tuhan memudahkan segalanya, ia tau yang terbaik untukmu." Pesan itu di ucapkan oleh Im seonsaengnim untuk mengiringi langkah Naeun yang mulai menghampiri panitia.

Ia yakin jika siswinya mampu untuk meraih nilai tinggi, Naeun memang pendiam tetapi ia memiliki wawasan dan pola pikir yang luas. Air tenang yang menghanyutkan, seperti itulah karakternya.

Cklek

"Silahkan duduk!" Dosen muda tersenyum mempersilahkan Naeun untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Haksaeng sudah siap?" Ia mulai menyalakan aplikasi untuk seleksi akhir.

Meski ragu, Naeun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne…"

Dosen itu mulai mengucapkan kalimat pembukanya. "Ini adalah seleksi ujian terakhir dari 3 tahapan penyisihan olimpiade. Berdasarkan 5 soal esai yang tadi haksaeng jawab, saya ingin mengujinya sekali lagi dengan 3 soal yang sedikit lebih sulit. Tetapi haksaeng harus menjawabnya secara langsung, sambil menghitung dan menulis jawabannya pada layar touchscreen monitoring. Jawaban haksaeng akan dinilai oleh profesor secara langsung untuk dibandingkan dengan jawaban dari peserta lain. Setelahnya saya akan langsung menguji dengan 15 soal lisan, haksaeng harus menjawab tanpa menggunakan kertas sebagai media hitung. Apa haksaeng sudah faham? Jika ada yang belum jelas bisa ditanyakan."

Dahi itu berkerut samar, Naeun menatap panitia lalu mulai mengucapkan pertanyaannya. "Perihal poin…"

Anggukan serta senyuman lebar itu diberikan oleh sang dosen, dari sekian peserta baru kali ini ia mendapati pertanyaan ini.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus untuk memperkirakan perolehan poin secara individu, agar haksaeng bisa memperkirakan sendiri. Poin setiap pertanyaan sesi pertama maksimal adalah 10, tetapi jika kurang sempurna poin menjadi 6, jika salah poin -5, dan jika tidak bisa menjawab poin -10. Poin untuk sesi ujian lisan adalah setengah dari poin sesi pertama."

"Baiklah…"

"Oke, kalau begitu sekarang waktunya… "

.

.

.

Atensi itu sedikit berkilat saat melihat hot topik yang terpampang pada selebaran di mading.

Sreet

Selebaran itu diambil dan diremaskuat dalam telapak tangan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Cklek

Lee seonsaengnim menengadah, keningnya sedikit mengernyit melihat kehadiran seorang siswi ke ruangannya. Siswi itu mendekat lalu meletakkan selebaran yang tadi ditemukannya ke atas meja, selebaran yang kini tengah hangatdiperbincangkan.

*PENGUMUMAN*

Jessica Tyler siswi Seoul International High School (SIHS) meraih peringkat pertama dengan poin nyaris sempurna pada ajang olimpiade tingkat Senior High se Korea Selatan.

Dewan pendidikan Korea Selatan menyatakan SIHS sebagai Senior High dengan prestasi terbaik. Enam peserta lain juga menempati peringkat 10 besar, sebuah kemajuan yang sangat mengembirakan untuk sekolah. Rekor tertinggi yang pernah diraih peserta untuk mata pelajaran Matematika.

By: Tim Mading

Datar, mimik wajah itu tetap kaku walaupun si empunya sedang bergulat dengan emosi yang bergejolak di hatinya.

"Saem, apa ini tidak keliru? Kenapa nama Jessica yang dituliskan di sertifikat? Bukankah saya yang menang dan mengikuti olimpiade di mata pelajaran matematika?" Pertanyaan atas pengumuman tadi mulai menuntut jawaban.

Di luar dugaan memang, kepala sekolah Park bahkan mengambil cuti selama tiga hari untuk menghindari siswi dihadapannya. Semua memprediksi jika siswi ini akan mengamuk dan mencecar semua guru, tapi sekarang yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Siswi itu masih menampilkan poker face tanpa gurat kemarahan sedikitpun.

"Tidak ada kesalahan apapun Naeun. Dari awal kami memang mendaftarkan nama Jessica Tyler sebagai peserta olimpiade. Seongsaengnimdeul sudah sepakat untuk menjadikanmu peserta tetapi Jessica sebagai cadangannya, semuanya kami lakukan mengingat kau sering sakit. Sekolah tidak ingin terkena sanksi berupa blacklist jika pesertanya tidak hadir, jadi kami mendaftarkan nama Jessica daripada namamu, seandainya kau mendadak sakit sekolah bisa mengirimkan dia. Kemampuanmumemang sangat baik tetapi kesehatanmu bagaikan ranjau yang selalu membuat kami was-was." Sepasang atensi itu terpejam sejenak lalu balas memandang Lee seonsaengnim yang masih duduk sambil menyender di kursi jabatannya sebagai wakil kepala sekolah.

"Jadi semuanya sia-sia…" Suara itumeluncur dengan lirih, padahal ingin sekali Naeun menonjok bahkan mengumpat seluruh guru yang menyetujui pemikiran konyol , ini adalah kesekian kalinya iadipermainkan oleh gurunya. Apa dia sebodoh itu hingga para guru tega mempermainkan perasaannya secara diam-diam, menghempaskannya dengan penipuan setelah memberikan pujian yang membuatnya melayang.

Dengan teganya Lee seonsaengnim mengambil selembar kertas dari lacinya, meletakkan kertas itu di atas selebaran tadi.

*Sertifikat Olimpiade*

Diberikan kepada: Jessica Tyler

Sebagai juara pertama bidang Matematika

Tangan itu terkepal, sepertinya Lee seonsaengnim memang berniat menghancurkannya. Menunjukkan sertifikat penghargaan dengan nama Jessica yang tidak pernah mengikuti olimpiade itu, mengejek kebodohannya yang mudah sekali dipermainkan.

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia disini Naeun haksaeng, keikutsertaanmu dalam olimpiade membawa Seoul International High School pada list 5 besar sekolah internasional yang paling diperhitungkan. Kau meraih juara pertama dengan nilai nyaris sempurna, mengalahkan 189 peserta dari seluruh Senior High di Korea Selatan."

Cukup sudah, Naeun tidak sanggup lagi berada di ruangan ini. Apapun yang akan diucapnya pastilah salah, ia takkan menang melawan argument seorang guru.

Tubuh mungil itu berbalik, memunggungi Lee seonsaengnim yang masih terlihat santai di tempatnya. "Maaf saem, saya butuh waktu untuk menerima ini. Bagaimanapun saya telah mengorbankan waktu demi belajar, tapi yang saya dapatkan adalah sebuah diskriminasi dan kebohongan… Lee saem, saya sungguh kecewa dengan dengan sekolah ini. Saya memang sering sakit, tetapi itu semua kehendak dari Tuhan."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki itu masih normal, tidak terseok maupun berlari kecilkarena pergolakan batin yang dirasakan Naeun. Mimik wajah itutetap datar tapi kali ini tatapan mata yang sayu itu tak bisa disembunyikan lagi, beruntung lensa kacamata telah membantu menyamarkan.

Tak ada satupun makhluk yang menginginkan penyakit bersarangdi tubuhnya, semua ingin sehat dan hidup bahagia. Naeun sadar jika sekali lagi ia dipandang berbeda hanya karena fisiknya yang lemah.

'Ya Tuhan… Sabarkan hatiku! Sungguh sekalipun aku tak pernahmengeluh saat kau memberiku penyakit ini, tapi kenapa semuanya selalu memandangku sebelah mata?'

.

.

.

Flash back

Ruang guru terasa mencekam, mereka sedang berdebat untuk menentukan siapa peserta terakhir yang layak mengikuti olimpiade matematika.

Lee seonsaengnim menggeser sebuah catatan absensi ke bagian tengah meja agar semua guru bisa melihatnya. "Son Naeun, dia lemah. Jika kita memasukkannya dalam list peserta, saya takut dia tidak bisa menghadiri olimpiade itu." Memang banyak coretan merah disana yang menunjukkan ketidak hadiran siswi bernama Son Naeun.

Kim seonsaengnim mengajukan pendapatnya, jarinya masih setia menari di atas keyboard laptop.

"Kalau begitu biarkan Jessica Tyler masuk ke dalam list peserta." Setahunya hanya ada dua kandidat yang pantas saat ini, jika Son Naeun yang jenius itu tidak bisa berarti opsi terakhir ada pada Jessica Tyler.

"Maaf, tapi Kim seonsaengnim taukan jika kemampuan Jessica masih di bawah Son Naeun. Ini olimpiade yang cukup menggemparkan, jika kita mengirim Jessica sama saja dengan merusak reputasi sekolah." Ketidak setujuan itu dikemukakan oleh Im seonsaengnim, posisi sebagai walikelas 1-A1 menjadikannya lebih memahami siapa yang pantas untuk mengikuti olimpiade.

"Im saem, Naeun itu sering sakit. Bagaimana jika saat olimpiade tiba, ia tidak hadir? Sekolah ini bisa di blacklist." Lee seonsaengnim tetap kekeuh dengan pendapatnya, ia memang tidak menyukai murid yang sering absen meskipun murid tersebut menyandang gelar teladan sekalipun.

"Saya yang akan menjaminnya!" Im seonsaengnim sadar jika ia sedang melontarkan jaminan konyol, semua guru tau kalau siswi Son bisa sakit kapan saja.

"Lebih baik Park sajangnim saja yang memutuskan." Cho seonsaengnim yang sejak tadi diam mulai jengah juga. Padahal saat menentukan peserta lain, atmosfir ruang guru masih tenangtanpa argument yang pasti akan berubah menjadi perang jika dibiarkan.

Park sajangnim (Kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik Seoul International High School) berpikir sejenak, mengamati profil dua orang siswi yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Daftarkan atas nama Jessica Tyler, tetapi kita mengirim Son Naeun… Cho saem,anda bertanggung jawab membimbing Son Naeun dan Jessica Tyler sebagai peserta olimpiade Matematika. Biarkan Jessica menjadi cadangan…" Ia sadar keputusannya memang gila, tetapi tidak ada cara lain.

Jessica Tyler adalah cucu dari pemilik JJ corporation, sekolah bisa dituntut jika Jessica tidak diikut sertakan pada olimpiade dan dijadikan cadangan. Tapi jika hanya sekedar mengandalkan SonNaeun maka reputasi sekolah sedang dipertaruhkan. Keduanya sama beresiko, jalan keluar satu-satunya hanyalah mendaftarkan nama Jessica, tapi melatih Naeun dan Jessica secara bersamaan. Jika Naeun (kandidat terkuat yang memiliki prestasi gemilang) jatuh sakit saat hari olimpiade, maka Jessica yang akan menggantikan walaupun prediksi awal sudah menyimpulkan 90% kekalahan. Siapapun yang ikut, sertifikat tetaplah berukir nama Jessica Tyler.

Terperangah, Im seonsaengnim tidak menyangka jika kepala sekolah menyetujui ide gila Lee seonsaengnim.

"Park sajangnim ini keterlaluan! Jika Son Naeun haksaeng tau, ia bisa kecewa." Ia memang guru yang paling dekat dengan para murid, nalarnya tak mampu membayangkan reaksi Son Naeun jika mengetahui hal ini.

"Im seonsaengnim, saat ini yang terpenting adalah sekolah kita bisa mendapatkan peringkat pertama." Kalimat penegasan yang sarat akan reputasi itu meluncur bebas dari Lee seonsaengnim.

"Bagaimana dengan pendaftarannya?"

"Kebetulan persyaratan pendaftaran hanya menyebutkan data profil dan catatan prestasi. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk membuat catatan prestasi atas nama Jessica Tyler berisikan nilai Son Naeun." Lee seonsaengnim menyodorkan catatan palsu hasil karyanya, membuat kepala sekolah Perk langsung mengakhiri rapat. Semuanya sudah selesai jadi tak perlu diperpanjang lagi.

.

.

.

Kim Youngwoon 'ketua osis' betjalan cepat menuju sebuah ruang kelas di koridor timur sekolah, ia mendapatkan tugas dari kepala sekolah untuk memanggil dua peserta olimpiadeyang terakhir.

"Son Naeun, Jessica, kalian dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah." Ya, begitulah dirinya yang selalu to the poin.

Dua siswi yang dipanggil langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalanmenuju ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka berfikir ada kepentingan apa hingga kepala sekolah memanggil?

"Kalian akan mengikuti olimpiade akhir bulan ini, Cho seonsaengnimakan memberikan pelatihan pada kalian." kepala sekolah Park menjelaskan perihal keikutsertaan mereka, Naeun hanya diam dan mengangguk sebaliknya Jessica memekik nyaring karena terlalu senang.

Sepasang atensi itu beralih menatap siswi yang diam dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Naeun, kau bisa kembali lebih dulu." Perintah kepala sekolah pada Naeun.

"Ne…" Naeun membungkuk lalu berpamitan untuk undur diri sesuai perintah kepala sekolah. Tanpa ia ketahui jika Park sajangnim berbincang pada Jessica mengenai ide serta keputusan para seonsaengnim yang menggunakan identitas Jessica sebagai peserta.

Flash back end

.

.

.

Cadangan, bagi Naeun itu sebuah lelucon yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Ia ditipu habis – habisan tetapi yang mampu ia lakukan hanya membisu, melakukan protes sekalipun itu percuma karena seluruh murid tau jika Jessica adalah pemenangnya.

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Hiks, pa-padahal aku yang menang. Hiks, mereka jahat." Semua usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil seperti yang diinginkannya.

"Padahal aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada eomma… Bahkan nama sertifikat itu juga dicantumkan nama Jessica Tyler. Hiks, mereka keterlaluan! Hiks, padahal aku sudah belajar seharian. Hiks." Tak ada alasan untuknya berusaha tetap tegar, semua yang terjadi hari ini sangat merugikan untuknya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ketukan pintu itu membuat Naeun terperanjat, ia mengusap air matanya dengan cepat lalu menepuk pipinya untuk menghentikan isak tangisnya.

"Naeun…" Sapaan lirih itu menggetarkan hatinya, Naeun menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan eommanya.

"Eo-eomma, wae?" Sial, bahkan suaranya tercekat saat berbicara. Ia mungkin bisa membohongi banyak orang dan pura-pura tegar, tetapi saat di hadapan eommanya, semuanya hanyalah kamuflase yang bisa terkuak dengan mudah.

Nyonya Son menggeleng, mengambil posisi di samping ranjang dan mengangkat dagu putrinya agar ia bisa melihat ekspresi yang tersembunyi itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa, eomma hanya ingin menemuimu."

"Eoh…"

"Kau menangis?" Pertanyaan bodoh untuk mengumpan adalah yang paling tepat saat ini, Naeun bukanlah orang yang terbuka sehingga perlu mengumpannya agar berbicara perihal isi pikirannya.

"Naeun-ah, eomma tau jika kau sedang memiliki masalah. Jika kautidak mau bercerita tak apa, eomma hanya ingin kau ingat jika semua yang terjadi pada kita adalah takdir." Perasaan sebagai seorang ibu tidak bisa dibohongi, ia hanya ingin menguatkan hati rapuh itu secra tidak langsung.

Beberapa hari terakhir, Naeun sering pulang sore dan belajar dua kali lebih lama daripada biasanya di dalam kamar. Apapun yang disembunyikan putrinya, nyonya Son hanya berharap jika itu bukanlah sesuatu yang fatal.

Obsidian itu kembali berkaca-kaca. "Eomma… Mianhae." Naeun sungguh tidak sanggup jika ia harus berbicara jujur, kenyataan ini sangat melukai hatinya dan ia tidak ingin ibunya memikirkan masalah ini, emosi ibunya juga perlu dijaga.

Tatapan itu semakin lekat, ia faham sekarang… Nyonya Son merengkuh tubuh Naeun ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung itu dengan lembut.

"Sttt,… Diskriminasi atau penghianatan, semua itu sudah sering terjadi. Hanya saja bagaimana cara kita untuk menyikapinya. Tunjukkan pada mereka jika kau bisa bertahan, jangan menangis karena merasa berbeda. Setiap manusia memilikisisi keistimewaan tersendiri, tapi tidak semua orang bisa melihatnya. Sabar lalu hadapi semuanya, diam adalah pilihan terbaik jika kau tak sanggup untuktersenyum. Jangan membohongi hatimu sendiri, ini ujian untukmu agar Tuhan bisa mengetahui mana yang terbaik untukmu nanti." Naeun adalah seseorang yang tegar tetapi ia akan sensitif jika ada yang mengungkit atau memandangnya berbeda, hanya dengan melihat sorot mata itu ia bisa tau jika putrinya menerima perlakuan buruk sekali lagi, entah siapa orang yang tega menyakliti hati putrinya yang selembut kapas.

"Terima kasih eomma…" Lengan yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai terangkat lalu membalas pelukan itu.

Ibu dan anak itu saling berbagi perasaan dalam diam, bukankah tuhan memberi anugrah berupa ikatan batin yang kuat. Meskipun bibir tidak berbicara tetapi sorot mata sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan semuanya, bahkan mata lebih jujur dari apapun hanya saja itu berlaku untuk mereka yang peka terhadaporang lain.

"Eo, tidurlah. Tadi dokter Kim memberitahu jika besok jadwal cek up dilaksanakan lebih pagi. Eomma sudah menitipkan surat ijinmu…" Usapan lembut itu berhenti, nyonya Son menarik tubuh Naeun untuk mengakhiri pelukan mereka.

"Emmm..." Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding, pukul 11 malam. Sudah terlalu larut bagi Naeun, putrinya harus segera tidur agar tidak kambuh.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu sayang." Ia melangkah menjauh meninggalkan ranjang itu lalu berbalik saat hampir mencapai pintu, sepasang netranya memandang putrinya yang masih duduk diam dengan tatapan sedihitu.

"Ne…" Naeun mengangguk. Ia meraih gelas airnya lalu menengguk obatnya ketika siluet tubuh eommanya sudah pergi. Tubuhnya sungguh lelah hari ini, malam ini ia butuh istirahat agar lusa ia bisa sekolah dan menunjukkan pada semua seonsaengnim bahwa ia bukanlahsosok yang berbeda dari perkiraan mereka.

Benteng pertahanan seorang Son Naeun bukanlah sebuah bualan semata, sepertinya ia butuh sedikit bermain kali ini. Menunjukkan pada semuanya jika Son Naeun juga memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan secara tidak langsung, ia bukanlah sebuah boneka yang hanya akan terdiam saat tersakiti.

.

.

.  
.

"Ini surat ijin Son Naeun." Sully menyerahkan surat ijin Naeun ke ruang guru, ia langsung pergi setelah berpamitan.

Seringai tajam itu terbentuk, Lee seonsaengnim menatap Im seonsaengnim dengan ekspresi angkuhnya. "Im saem lihatkan! Siswi kesayangan anda itu langsung sakit setelah mengikuti olimpiade, Son haksaeng itu lemah."

Im seonsaengnim meremas ujung blazernya, ia marah saat mendapati kalimat ejekan yang tersirat itu.

"Lee seonsaengnim, bisakah anda menjaga ucapan? Son Naeun sudah berjasa memenangkan olimpiade itu tapi kenapa saem malah mengatainya." Nalarnya sungguh tak menduga jika Lee seonsaengnim mampu berkata sekasar itu, padahal Naeun-lah yang mengangkat reputasi sekolah dengan kemenangan olimpiade.

"Saya berucap berdasarkan fakta…" Dengan acuh, Lee seonsaengnim melenggang pergi.

To be continue

.

.

.

Hai… Mohon ramah tamahnya! ini ff kedua saya berdasarkan waktu pembuatan setelah ff Asterium... Kkkkkk

Klau nggak suka alurnya, silahkn tekan 'back' saja. Please... Klau bisa jngan kasih 'bashing' krena q mudah mood swing bberapa waktu ini. Jdi, klau suka alur ff ini silahkan review...

Q mutusin buat boyong? Ini ff k ffn. Pngen ngumpulin file ffku aj d wp & ffn, juga skalian ingin uji brapa respons & brapa statistik yg akn q dapatkan. Kkkkkkk Yups, ini udah pernah diposting di suatu wp dimana q jdi author tetap jga disana. Berhubung d sana ff Princesa ini sepi review, q mutusin buat posting d akunku juga. Q pnasaran bget, gimana sih genre, alur, cast, serta jenis ff seperti apa yg paling disukai readers?.

Bikin ff ini berhasil membuatku nangis, alasannya? Rahasia aj deh... Q nggak sanggup ngomongnya.

Baiklah... Reviewnya q tunggu!

Untuk MSOI ud ready d update, q nungguin jadwal publishku aj... Kkkkkk Klau Princesa kn ud lumutan, jdi gpp-lah diposting ulang d ffn. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Princesa de la Corona (Series - Krisis)  
Writed by : atika_s27 / Krystalaster27  
Genre : Sad, school life, and family  
Cast : Son Naeun (a-pink)  
Other cast : Jungkook (BTS) berubah marga menjadi Son, Kim Jongwoon (SJ), Choi Sully (f-(x)), Jessica Tyler (OC) and other...

Summary : Son Naeun seorang siswi di Seoul International High School yang menyimpan banyak kisah dibalik kepribadian anehnya. Korona yang disia-siakan, itulah jati dirinya. Hidup dalam perlakuan diskriminasi yang tak berujung... Dengan apa ia melalui garis takdir ini dan akankah ia bisa bertahan?

Disclaimer : Alur cerita real berasal dari imajinasi liar saya, cast hanya sebagai pinjaman untuk memudahkan visualisasi bagi readers.

Ini ff Series, tiap chapternya akan berbeda tetapi tetap menyambung. ^_^  
Jika tidak dibaca, hati-hati menyesal. Kkkkkk #sayanggakbohongloh!

.

.

Krisis  
Ambang kehancuran  
Awal sebuah cobaan  
Masa untuk pengujian  
Atau akhir kehidupan?  
Hanya Tuhan yang mampu tuk ungkapkan

Krisis  
Harus dengan apa melaluinya?  
Kesabaran, ketenangan, dan perjuangan  
Tak lupa doa yang dipanjatkan  
Agar yang kuasa berkenan tuk meringankan

Krisis  
Masa tersulit dalam hidup  
Masa puncak dari emosi yang meletup  
Juga masa akhir dari takdir yang tertutup

Krisis  
Saat binar kebahagiaan meredup  
Saat kuncup tawa mengatup  
Juga saat air kenikmatan tak bisa ditangkup

'Son Naeun'

.

.

.

Lapisan putih yang melapisi hampir sebagian rumah, jalan, juga pepohonan kini mulai menipis. Aktifitas yang beberapa pekan terakhir di lakukan lebih pendek mulai berjalan normal, hiruk pikuk keramaian kota juga sudah memadati jalanan. Pagi di akhir musim dingin, itulah definisi singkat untuk panorama yang terbentang saat ini.

Brakk

Gebrakan meja membuat semua murid 1-A1 terkejut bukan main, apalagi melihat kemurkaan seorang seonsaengnim yang sekarang berkacak pinggang.

Pemilik eye smile terbaik se Seoul International High School yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongwoon, memandang ke satu titik fokus dengan tajam. Image ramah luntur begitu saja dari peraih peringkat 5 handsome list teachers of SIHS, itulah penilaian singkat dari segerombolan fans siswi yang ada di kelas 1-A1.

"Naeun haksaeng, kenapa kau tidak fokus?" Sontak saja seluruhnya memusatkan perhatian pada siswi cupu yang sedang menunduk.

Perlahan siswi itu berdiri, membungkuk dalam sambil mengucapkan maaf. "Mianhae Kim seonsaengnim."

Masih dengan tatapan tajamnya, Kim seonsaengnim bersedekap. "Jika sakit tidak perlu masuk. Kau hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasi yang lain Naeun haksaeng." Sebagian siswi merasa tercekat, aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh Kim saem sangat terasa.

Siapapun tau jika Kim Seonsaengnim yang sudah menyandang gelar professor itu sangatlah menyeramkan jika marah. Sudah ribuan murid yang berlutut karena tidak kuat menjalani hukuman darinya, mereka selalu berakhir menangis terisak di halaman sekolah.

"Ne, saya janji akan fokus."  
Aneh, wajah itu tetap datar. Son Naeun tetaplah dengan sifat menjengkelkannya, sebagian siswi menengguk ludah karena takut melihat kemurkaan Kim saem yang mungkin akan meledak setelah ini.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu ulangi apa yang aku ucapkan tadi di depan kelas. Jelaskan secara bersamaan dengan jawabanmu untuk soal nomer 2." Well, seperti dugaan mereka. Kim Seonsaengnim tetap memberikan hukuman dalam versi yang lebih ekstrim.

Presentasi adalah bencana bagi para murid, mereka selalu gemetar dan berakhir memalukan hanya dengan tatapan menusuk Kim seonsaengnim. Bukan hanya itu, taruhannya adalah nilai raport mereka yang terancam kosong, sehingga orangtua mereka dipanggil agar menghadap Kim saem untuk memohon nilai.

Tukk

Siswi cupu itu sudah berdiri di depan kelas, terlihat santai juga luwes saat meletakkan buku serta memasang flashdisk pada laptop. Kim seonsaengnim duduk kembali ke tempatnya lalu bersedekap, mengamati semua gerak-gerik dari Son Naeun.

Flashdisk? Apa ini lelucon. Bukankah flashdisk hanya digunakan untuk slide show dari microsoft power point. Son Naeun hanyalah siswi miskin dengan penampilan kucelnya yang membuat siswa tampan merasa jengah, wajah cupu itu bagaikan sebuah aib untuk Seoul International High School. Semua siswi di SIHS itu sangat modis, gadis pesolek yang suka tebar pesona adalah pemandangan yang lumrah.

Flip

White board itu mulai menampakkan sebuah opening slide dari presentasi. Di bagian paling bawah tercantum nama Son Naeun sebagai pembuat slide. Aksi kecil tersebut berhasil membuat mulut Jessica Tyler menganga, tidak percaya jika Son Naeun yang berasal dari kalangan bawah, mau bersusah payah menyediakan slide show.

Naeun menegapkan punggungnya, menyapu setiap sisi kelas dengan gerakan netranya. "Annyeonghaseyo. Today, i will explanation about atoms. Atom adalah bagian terkecil dari suatu benda yang sudah tidak bisa dibagi lagi..." Itulah gaya seorang Son Naeun yang cerdas.

Presentasi multi bahasa juga multi konsep, meskin Son Naeun selalu mencampurkan banyak bahasa seperti korea, , dan spanyol, juga beberapa bahasa mandarin, meksiko, hingga jepang. Entah bagaimana mereka semua memahami penyampaiannya, beberapa siswa bahkan pernah memuji jika presentasi seorang Son Naeun, lebih baik ketimbang Cho seonsaengnim yang dikenal sangat lihai menyampaikan materi. Jangan salah sangka, mereka hanya memuji dalam hati.

Kim seonsaengnim menyimak, kadangkala alisnya menyatu saat mendapati kalimatnya tadi diubah sedemikian rupa oleh Son Naeun. Nyatanya Son Naeun meski terlihat melamun tapi tak ada satu kalimat yang terlewat, sepertinya siswi mungil itu memiliki konsentrasi paralel. Bisa terfokus lebih dari satu kegiatan yang sedang terjadi.

Presentasi tersebut berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan sekalipun, bahkan Son Naeun mampu menjelaskan step by step cara menjawab soal. Menghapus pemikiran para siswa yang tadinya malas menatap deretan rumus.

"Ada yang perlu ditanyakan?" Naeun menatap satu persatu teman sekelasnya, tangan kirinya sudah mendekap sebuah buku tebal sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam spidol. Pose siaga untuk menjawab jikalau ada yang menanyakan contoh soal lain.

Jessica Tyler mengangkat tangannya, dengan santai mencetuskan pemikirannya. "Siapa nama ilmuwan yang dipakai sebagai standarisasi model atom sederhana saat ini?" Senyum sensualnya terpantri ketika mengakhiri pertanyaan.

Naeun mengangguk, dengan cepat menjawab. "Bohr dan Rutherford."

'Astaga! Sungguh keterlaluan kau Jessica Tyler! Menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak tercetak di buku materi Fisika saat ini.' Itulah pemikiran seperempat murid yang mengaku kutu buku, padahal sejatinya mereka tak ada bandingnya dengan Naeun.

Kali ini Woohyun mengangkat tangan, ia menunjuk slide show yang masih menyala di white board. "Bagaimana cara menghafal rumus hukum coulomb itu?"

Naeun menggeser atensinya, menunjuk slide dengan laser kecil untuk menandai. "Rumusnya: F = K. ((Q1.Q2) : r2) kalian bisa menghafalnya dengan Fasa KaQiQu RemukRemuk."

Double wow! Itu metode paling praktis yg pernah terdengar. Kim seonsaengnim bahkan menarik sudut bibirnya, sepertinya ia terpesona dengan metode Naeun yang lebih mirip sebagai plesetan sebuah keluhan.  
Fasa KaQiQu RemukRemuk (Rasa Kakiku RemukRemuk), siswa di sudut belakang bahkan terkikik geli.

"Apa ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi?"

Naeun tersenyum tipis sangat singkat tetapi berhasil menarik perhatian dua siswi yang sedari tadi fokus memperhatikan. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktunya. Penjelasan lebih lanjut akan disampaikan oleh Kim seonsaengnim." Punggung yang tadi ditegapkan itu membungkuk dalam, menandakan presentasi sudah usai.

Prok

Prok

Prok

Tepukan tangan membahana di ruang kelas tersebut, hal yang lumrah dilakukan setelah menonton presentasi dari Naeun. Meski gadis cupu itu aneh dan kucel, tetapi tak akan ada yang berani menghina kecerdasannya. Atau mereka akan menghadapi panceklik karena Son Naeun tidak menyumbangkan pemikirannya saat ulangan.

Masa bodoh dengan peraturan *dilarang mencontek saat ulangan*, setiap murid punya batasan toleransi atas tingkat berfikir. Jadi daripada membiarkan otak mengepulkan asap, lebih efisien menerima hasil instant. Simple kan?

"Tunggu, tetap berdiri di sana dan jawab pertanyaan dariku Naeun haksaeng." Intrupsi itu berasal dari Kim seonsaengnim saat Son Naeun hampir mengangkat tumitnya.

Guru ber-eye smile itu diam, menelisik ekspresi Naeun yang tetap terlihat santai. "Menunjukkan kecepatan alat itu mengubah energi listrik menjadi energi bentuk lain atau banyaknya energi listrik yang diubah menjadi energi lain tiap detik. Bisa kau sebutkan apa yang kumaksud?" Ia mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan berupa desripsi dengan versi tanpa titik koma dan tenses berbelitnya.

Kim Jongwoon saem, sadarkah anda jika sudah melakukan permainan kata yang berhasil merusak saraf sebagian murid karena dipaksa berfikir.

"Daya suatu alat listrik (Amperemeter dan Voltmeter). Apa ada lagi seonsaengnim?"

Triple wow! Son Naeun, engkau berhasil meluluh lantakkan pemikiran atas rasa ragu yang tadi menggeluti nalar. Entahlah berapa muat volume otak dari siswi kucel tersebut, mereka tak ingin menebak. Otak mereka bahkan sudah macet saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongwoon saem, itulah sebabnya instant lebih baik dibanding memeras otak sendiri.

"Cukup. Kau boleh duduk Naeun haksaeng." Naeun membungkuk sekali lagi lalu menghampiri mejanya, di sana Sully sudah menyambut dengan tatapan berbinarnya yang polos.

'Aigoo... Pertanyaan itu bahkan membuat siswa-siswi lain bingung, tetapi Naeun haksaeng bisa menjawabnya dengan lancar. Ini ajaib, Lee seonsaengnim sungguh salah jika meremehkan seorang Son Naeun.' Tatapan tajam itu menyembunyikan kekaguman, entah apa yang direncanakan oleh Son Naeun.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Son Naeun melamun saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, tetapi ketika seonsaengnimdeul memberinya tugas presentasi. Siswi pendiam itu berhasil membuat mereka takjub dan terheran. Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, seorang siswi mampu melampaui cara mengajar gurunya, konsep yang to the poin dan terperinci, bahasa campuran yang santai, serta beberapa istilah lucu untuk menghafalkan rumus maupun nama ilmiah. Seonsaengnimdeul merasa Skak mat! Mereka bahkan melakukan taruhan konyol secara bergantian.

*Son Naeun haksaeng harus melakukan presentasi, jika ia melamun saat pelajaran berlangsung*  
Dan hari ini Kim Jongwoon merasa puas, ia berhasil membuktikan secara on air. Son Naeun secara perlahan menebarkan pesonanya, membuat julukan 'brengsek dan tengil' berubah menjadi 'cerdik dan misterius'.

.

.

Brakkk

Pintu itu sekali lagi harus teraniaya, dibuka dengan keras dan setengah dibanting. Sepertinya sebentar lagi si-penghuni kamar harus merelakan pintu itu.

Seorang bocah setinggi satu meter berjalan cepat menghampiri remaja yang sedang bersandar di dashboar ranjang sambil membaca sebuah buku. Situasi seperti ini sudah umum, sehingga remaja tersebut langsung menutup bukunya dan memandang bocah pengganggu aktifitasnya.

"Nuna, minggu depan aku harus membayar uang spp sekolah." Bocah itu bersedekap, mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mengangsurkan secarik kertas tagihan sekolahnya.

Remaja itu mendesis kecil, bocah di hadapannya ini berlagak seperti preman yang sedang memalak korbannya. "Jungkook-ah, kau bilang saja pada eomma." Lama-kelamaan Naeun jengah juga menghadapi adiknya yang memiliki kepribadian labil ini.

Gelengan tegas itu diiringi dengan hentakan kaki. "Shireo... Nuna saja yang bilang."

Mengacak rambut lalu melepas kacamatanya, bersiap menerjang bocah gembul yang notabene adiknya sendiri. "Aishh, kau ini selalu saja meminta pada nuna."

"JUNGKOOK!" Teriakan keras itu bukan berasal dari Naeun melainkan dari sekumpulan bocah yang sepantaran dengan Jungkook. Telinga Naeun bahkan sedikit berdengung, itulah hebatnya pasukan kecebong, meski mereka berteriak dari radius 100 meter sekalipun tetap saja memekakkan telinga.

"Nuna, aku pergi dulu ne! Teman-teman sudah menantiku." Jungkook berlari meninggalkan nuna-nya, menjeblak pintu masuk rumah dengan kekerasan yang sama.

Brakkk

Sontak saja Naeun berteriak. "Yakkk, Jungkook-" Mulutnya terkatup, percuma saja jika ia meneruskan kalimatnya. Toh, yang dituju sudah melalang buana dengan bocah-bocah yang menanti di depan pagar rumah.

Naeun memakai kacamatanya lagi, membenahi kuciran rambutnya yang tadinya berbentuk kuncir kuda menjadi tergelung ke atas.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkahnya cukup lirih menuju kamar kedua orangtuanya yang ada di dekat dapur.

"Uangnya tidak cukup yeobo." Itu suara nyonya Son yang tidak sengaja tertangkap pendengaran Naeun. Membuat tubuh ringkih itu mematung seketika, ini adalah topik yang sudah menghantui keluarga Son sejak 3 tahun silam.

"Besok aku akan mencari pinjaman." Suara bariton itu tentu saja berasal dari tuan Son.

"Andwae, hutang kita sudah menumpuk. Bagaimana jika kita tidak mampu melunasinya? Kasihan anak-anak."

Gadis itu merapatkan tubuhnya di balik dinding, ia membekap mulutnya agar tidak bersuara. Menguping adalah tindakan tercela, namun Naeun perlu mendengar percakapan ini agar ia mengetahui penyebab maupun jalan keluar dari perundingan atas panceklik yang dimaksud.

"Apa kita harus meminta pada Taeyeon?"

Kepala Naeun menggeleng, ia tidak setuju dengan usul appa-nya.

"Yeobo, kurasa itu mustahil. Taeyeon tidak mungkin mau membantu, dia juga punya kewajiban sendiri." Nyonya Son juga menggeleng.

Son Taeyeon adalah putri pertama keluarga Son yang sudah membina rumah tangga, tinggal terpisah dengan suami dan kedua anak berusia batita.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Tagihan listrik bulan lalu bahkan belum terbayar." Suara tuan Son terdengar lagi.

Tagihan listrik? Ya Tuhan, ini sudah keterlaluan. Sekarang nyaris akhir bulan, sedangkan biaya listrik sebulan berkisar 20.000 won. Jumlah yang sangat besar bagi Naeun.

"Besok aku akan menjual beberapa barang bekas, kurasa itu cukup jika untuk membayar tagihan." Tuan Son menyuarakan pemikirannya.

Walaupun bengkel miliknya sudah tidak selaris dulu, tapi barang bekas produksi rasanya masih cukup untuk dijual demi melunasi tunggakan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naeun? Jadwal cek up-nya dua minggu lagi."

Naeun menyandarkan punggungnya, tatapan datarnya berubah menhadi kosong, eommanya masih sempat memikirkan kesehatannya meskipun sedang terjepit oleh kerisauan prekonomian.

"Sabarlah! Tuhan pasti mendengar doa kita."

Tanpa sadar Naeun menghembuskan nafasnya, karena terlalu menyimak percakapan, ia lupa caranya bernafas dengan benar. Nafasnya terasa sedikit berat, mungkin ia menahan nafasnya saat mendengar nama Taeyeon disebutkan.

"Sungguh, aku rasanya ingin mencecar mereka dengan umpatan. Mereka terlalu serakah, aku muak jika begini terus."

"Son Yoomi, sadarlah! Tak ada satupun hal yang terjadi tanpa kehendak dari Tuhan." Teguran itu sangat bijak, Naeun juga setuju dengan appanya. Eomma-nya tak boleh berpikiran buruk, Tuhan bisa saja lebih murka.

"Hiks, aku hanya kasihan dengan Naeun. Hiks, Ini sudah 13 tahun ia sakit..." Isakan itu menggetarkan hati Naeun, eomma-nya terlalu rapuh saat sedang diliputi emosi.

13 tahun. Angka yang cukup tinggi untuk lamanya sebuah penyakit bersarang. Mengikis tubuh Naeun secara perlahan hingga menjadi kurus di usianya yang saat ini menginjak 16 tahun.

Tubuh ringkih itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat, berjalan dengan pelan dan tanpa suara menuju kamarnya. 'Jungkook-ah, mianhae. Sepertinya eonni tidak bisa mengatakan pada eomma tentang tagihan spp sekolahmu.'

.

.

Hari Senin, waktu untuk mengawali jadwal padat setelahlibur seharian penuh. Sebuah toko terlihat di antara rumah-rumah yang berjajar rapi.

Pukul 1.30 Naeun yang baru saja tiba di toko, menatap penuh harap pada Ahn ahjussi. "Ahn ahjussi, bisakah saya menambah jam kerja untuk hari ini hingga sabtu nanti?"

Terkejut, Ahn ahjussi meletakkan kalkulator yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Waeyo?"

Kepala itu menunduk, "Saya butuh uang..." tak ada yang mendesaknya untuk berbohong kan? Jujur lebih baik disaat terdesak seperti ini.

Ahn ahjussi menghela nafas, rupanya pegawai mungilnya tengah kesulitan. "Untuk obatmu?"

Gelengan kecil itu menggerakkan kunciran Naeun. "Aniya, uang itu untuk Jungkook."

Menghembuskan nafas lega, Ahn ahjussi menarik laci meja kasir. "Berapa yang kau butuhkan? Kebetulan ahjussi punya tabungan cukup banyak bulan ini."

Kepala yang tertunduk itu terangkat, "Aniya ahjussi, saya tidak ingin berhutang budi. Cukup ijinkan saya menjaga toko hingga pukul 7." Naeun menolak tegas. Sudah cukup ia berhutang budi selama ini, jika dipikirkan tubuhnya masih kuat untuk dipakai bekerja hingga jam makan malam.

Diam, Ahn ahjussi berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah jika itu maumu..." Mengijinkan Son Naeun menjaga toko mini marketnya hingga pukul 7, tidak buruk juga.

"Terima kasih Ahn ahjussi." Naeun tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum meskipun itu sangat singkat. Namun senyuman itu berhasil membuat Ahn ahjussi termangu, Son Naeun terlihat begitu cantik saat binar matanya berubah. Mata yang biasanya nampak sendu berubah berpendar penuh kehangatan.

'Son Naeun, aku baru sadar jika kau sangatlah cantik. Senyuman tadi berhasil melunturkan kesan dingin yang mendominasi dirimu. Andai kau mengubah penampilan berpakaian, serta memoleskan make up tipis untuk menutupi wajah pucat itu. Lalu melepas kacamata dan menggerai rambut halus itu, pasti seluruh siswa tak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum.'

Dalam diam, Ahn ahjussi mengamati pegawai mungilnya yang sedang memasang masker dan topi. Son Naeun terlalu pandai berkamuflase, dengan sedikit sentuhan saja gadis itu bisa berubah banyak.

.

.

.

Langkah sepasang kaki kurus itu terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menelfon seseorang. "Terima kasih tuan Lee. Saya akan mengirim mesinnya segera. Uang transfernya 3 juta won sudah saya terima."

Obsidian itu berkabut tatkala mendengar nominal uang yang sangat besar. Naeun, menundukkan kepalanya. Tak sanggup melihat mantan karyawan appa-nya yang sekarang terlihat berjaya.

Lima tahun silam, keluarganya masih hidup berkecukupan. Waktu dimana tuan Son bisa memperkerjakan 5 pengangguran, menggaji mereka 50.000 won setiap hari. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka yang ditolong perlahan berubah menjadi serakah. Menebar rumor kejelekan keluarga Son juga mengambil klien tetap tuan Son.

Munafik, itulah yang disimpulkan oleh Naeun. Appanya menolong dengan baik hati, namun dibalas dengan pengkhianatan yang nyaris membuat keluarganya kelaparan.

'Ya Tuhan! Engkau memang adil. Dulu appa bisa mendapatkan uang dengan mudah dan sekarang untuk makan saja rasanya sangat sulit.'

Naeun meninggalkan tempat itu, menitih langkah menuju rumahnya yang masih berjarak setengah kilometer. Biarlah Tuhan yang membalaskan di akhirat nanti, andai keluarganya harus mati kelaparan. Itu lebih baik ketimbang membalas kejahatan dengan kejahatan.

Tuhan pasti memberikan kebahagiaan. Meski arti kata bahagia yang sebenarnya hanyalah jika seorang umat sudah mendapat rahmat berupa surga. Hadiah kecil dari Yang Maha Kuasa untuk hambanya yang pantang menyerah dan sabar.

.

.

.

Rutinitas Naeun berjalan agak lambat, ia tidak lagi mandi dengan cepat karena rasa lelah. Sepasang netranya menyapu ruang dapur, tepat di depan kompor nampak ibunya sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur.

Grep

Nyonya Son sedikit terkejut mendapat pelukan erat dari arah belakang, tubuhnya sempat menegang lalu kembali melemas saat menyadari jika putrinyalah yang memeluk. "Naeun-ah, akhir-akhir ini kau pulang malam terus. Apa tugas sekolahmu sangat banyak sehingga harus kerja kelompok dengan Sully?"

"Eumm..." Hanya sebuah gumaman yang menjawab, Naeun masih menghirup aroma alami yang menguar dari tubuh eomma-nya.

Nyonya Son mengusap tangan Naeun yang melingkar di perutnya lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat terjeda. "Tidak bisakah jika Sully saja yang ke sini? Eomma khawatir kau kelelahan lalu kambuh lagi."

Sudah tiga hari putrinya pulang saat jam 7, tepat 10 menit sebelum makan malam dimulai. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Naeun menjelaskan jika putrinya tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup.

"Gwenchana eomma, aku akan menjaga diri dan meminum obat dengan teratur." Naeun menggerakkan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu nyonya Son, menenggelamkan hidungnya di ceruk leher itu. Hal sederhana ini paling mujarab untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya.

"Tapi-" Perkataan nyonya Son terpotong oleh teriakan...

"Eomma! Aku tidak suka kimchi! Aku ingin telur!" Jungkook adalah pelakunya, bocah itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal sambil bersedekap di samping meja makan.

Naeun melepaskan rangkulannya, berjalan menuju meja makan untuk melirik menu yang sudah terhidang.

Nasi goreng kimchi, dan sandwich. Tidak singkron sama sekali, namun bagi Naeun, menu tersebut sudah sangat layak. Well, dia tidak rewel yang penting ia tidak makan seafood, itu saja sudah cukup.

Nyonya Son meletakkan empat gelas teh hangat di setiap sisi meja. "Jungkook-ah, mianhae untuk hari ini hanya ada kimchi. Kau makan itu saja ne!" Memberi pengertian secara halus untuk putranya.

Pengertian hanyalah senjata mainan untuk saat ini, Naeun hanya diam memperhatikan adiknya yang mulai mengerucutkan bibir. Prediksinya sebentar lagi bocah gembul itu akan melayangkan protesnya. "Shireo! Aku bosan! Teman-teman saja bisa makan daging, ayam, bahkan lobster setiap hari. Kenapa aku tidak bisa? Wae? Waeyo?" Lihat, benarkan. Jungkook itu polos juga labil sehingga sangat mudah dipengaruhi oleh teman sebayanya.

Nyonya Son mengusap rambut putra bungsunya dengan lembut. "Jika appamu punya uang banyak, eomma janji akan memasak daging yang banyak untukmu." Sebagai seorang ibu, ia tentu ingin memasak banyak hidangan lezat tetapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk saat ini.

"Shireo, Jungkook ingin sekarang! Sekarang!" Jungkook memekik, ia memprotes atas rasa ketidak layakan yang melingkupi hatinya.

Plakkk

Naeun terkejut, matanya membelalak melihat tangan yang sudah merawatnya kini menampar pipi gembul namdongsaengnya.

"Eomma..." Lirihan suara itu menggambarkan betapa hancur hatinya, Naeun menggelengkan kepala untuk menepis isi pikirannya yang mendadak dipenuhi hipotesa buruk.

"Kau terus merengek seperti ini. Eomma juga ingin memasakkanmu makanan yang lezat dan bergizi, tetapi keadaan berkata sebaliknya Jungkook-ah. Belajarlah untuk berhemat! Kau selalu saja merengek saat menginginkan sesuatu!" Ocehan itu meluncur dengan cepat, emosi nyonya Son sangat buruk sekarang.

"Eomma..." Jungkook menundukkan kepala, apa ia salah jika ingin makan enak? Padahal seluruh temannya bisa, kenapa ia tidak?.

Otak kecilnya tidak bisa mengerti cara berpikir orang dewasa yang menurutnya sangat berbelit-belit. Yang ia tau saat ini, eommanya marah hanya karena ia meminta makanan enak.

Naeun berdiri, mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook lalu mendorong bahu itu dengan pelan. "Jungkook-ah, masuk ke kamarmu! Nuna akan membelikan telur, jangan keluar kamar sampai besok pagi! Mengerti?" Harus ada yang menengahi disini agar atmosfer buruk segera menguap, makan malam yang akan dilaksanakan lima menit lagi bisa kacau jika dibiarkan.

"Ne,..." Jungkook mengangguk kecil.

"Khaa!" Mendengar kata 'pergi' dari nuna-nya, dengan sedikit enggan Jungkook berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Naeun-ah, jangan memanjakan namdongsaengmu! Biarkan saja ia makan malam dengan kimchi. Jungkook harus belajar berhemat sesekali." Ternyata nyonya Son masih diliputi rasa kesal.

Naeun mengambil hodienya yang tergantung di tempat biasa, memakainya cepat. "Gwenchana eomma. Jungkook masih sangat kecil, ia belum mengerti dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya."

"Kau jadi pergi?"

Punggung itu sudah hampir menghilang di belokan dapur, tapi Naeun berbalik sebentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan eommanya. "Eum, sebentar lagi toko tutup jadi Naeun harus cepat."

Tuan Son yang kebetulan baru saja memasuki rumah sedikit terheran karena putrinya keluar, mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk menanyakan 'kemana kau pergi Naeun-ah?' Tapi langkah kecil Naeun sudah membawa raga itu meninggalkan halaman depan.

Kali ini bukan senja yang menjadi saksi bisu, melainkan rembulan di atas langit malam yang nampak mendung. Menyaksikan seorang gadis pucat menitih langkah menembus udara malam yang menusuk, salju memang sudah menipis hingga menyisakan sedikit tumpukan di atas tempat-tempat yang tak terjamah. Hawa ingin masih tetap ada, menimbulkan asap putih yang menguar dari hidung kecil Son Naeun.

Kini Rembulan mengerti penyebab senja yang seringkali menyuruhnya berjaga lebih awal, senja ingin menunjukkan sosok bidadari calon penghuni surga. Manusia bertubuh mungil yang tak pernah mengeluh juga menghujat takdir, Son Naeun terlalu berharga untuk berjuang sendirian dan menyimpan pergolakan batin, padahal usia gadis itu masih remaja.

Son Taeyeon, Son Naeun, dan Son Jungkook memiliki kepribadian bahkan wajah yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain. Son Taeyeon sangat modis dengan dandanan tomboy serta make up yang membingkai wajah cantiknya, kepribadian anak pertama keluarga Son itu normal seperti perempuan pada umumnya, shopping, ke salon, bergosip, maupun berkencan. Kulit putih juga tubuh yang berisi, meski tinggi Son Taeyeon berselisih 5 cm lebih pendek dari Naeun. Namun itu bukan masalah karena ia sering memakai high heels.

Son Naeun, gadis pucat yang pendiam. Tubuhnya kurus dan mungil di usianya yang menginjak 16 tahun. Memiliki tingkat kecerdasan yang lebih tinggi daripada kakak perempuannya. Tidak perduli pada make up maupun pakaian modis, lebih suka bergelut dengan buku daripada mencari kekasih. Sering sakit dan menjadi korban pembully-an.

Son Jungkook, labil dan malas belajar. Mendapat peringkat terburuk sejak playgroup, akan mengamuk jika tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Lebih sering meminta uang pada Naeun, namun akan melupakannya jika Taeyeon datang berkunjung. Jungkook itu gembul dan pendek, tapi merasa dirinya paling tampan diantara pasukan kecebong.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat kali ini, Sully memilih tetap stay di kursinya. Sekotak bekal dan sebungkus plastik kecil berisi camilan sudah tertata di meja, tak ketinggalan sebotol air mineral.

"Ige." Choi Sully menggeser kotak bekalnya ke hadapan Naeun.

Naeun mendorong balik kotak bekal itu ke arah Sully. "Aniya."

Bukan Choi Sully namanya jika ia tidak keras kepala dan mendorong kembali kotak itu. "Aishh, terima saja apa susahnya sih!"

Andai kotak bekal bisa protes, pasti ia sudah mengeluh pusing karena aksi saling dorong yang dilakukan Naeun dan Sully.

"Itu makananmu Sully-ya." Naeun menghela nafas, inilah susahnya menghadapi Sully saat mode keras kepalanya kumat.

"Aigoo... Naeun-ah, mana mungkin aku serakah dan membiarkan diriku tambah gendut. Kau saja yang makan, aku sudah kenyang." Lebay mode on, namun tak dipungkiri jika Naeun merasa tergelitik melihat tingkah teman sebangkunya ini.

"Tapi-"

"Makan!" Gertakan itu membuat Naeun mendengus.

"Baiklah." Meski enggan, ia membuka kotak bekal itu lalu menyantapnya.

'Makanlah yang banyak Naeun-ah, kian hari tubuhmu semakin kurus hingga aku merasa melihat tengkorak berjalan.' Lirikan curi-curi pandang itu dilakukan oleh Choi Sully.

Tukk

Sumpit itu diletakkan, Naeun menoleh ke sampingnya dengan kening berkerut. "Kau berkata sesuatu Sully-ya?"

"A-aniya! Aku dari tadi hanya diam." Bagus, tergagap adalah ciri orang yang tertangkap basah.

"Ohh..." Naeun hanya mengangguk, tak ambil pusing dengan kebohongan Sully yang sangat jelas diketahuinya.

'Aigoo... Aku lupa jika Naeun selalu peka saat ada yang membicarakannya.' Oh My God! Bodohnya kau Sully, dari dulu Son Naeun sangat peka terhadap siapapun yang sedang membicarakannya. Mungkin karena terlalu sering diperbincangkan, Naeun memiliki radar khusus.

Sekali lagi Naeun menolehkan kepalanya, kali ini sepasang atensinya memincing penuh selidik. "Sungguh demi kingdom protista. Kau sedang membicarakanku kan Sully?" Ya, inilah ciri khas Son Naeun. Dia terlalu menggilai sains sehingga bicara saja harus menggeret biologi.

"Aishhh, ne. Aku memang membicarakanmu. Kau itu terlalu mencintai buku hingga lupa makan dan tidur. Matamu bahkan nyaris menandingi panda." Sully memutuskan mengatakan hal lain, ia tidak pandai berbohong tetapi sangat pandai mengubah kalimat.

Ekspresi itu meluntur, Naeun kembali memusatkan diri pada makanannya. "Panda? Eum, gomawo."

Kening Sully berkerut samar, ia tidak faham sisi mana dari ucapannya yang membuat Naeun berterima kasih. "Gomawo? Kau tidak salah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Panda sangat imut." Dengan acuhnya, Naeun hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Mwoya?" Terkejut, Sully menggelengkan kepala.

Biasanya seorang gadis akan mencibir, bahkan mengoceh panjang kali lebar kali tinggi jika dikatakan mirip panda. Tapi Naeun malah berterima kasih, Ya Tuhan dengan apa sejatinya engkau menginstal otak Son Naeun? Gadis itu kelewat ajaib dengan wajah datar dan sikapnya yang tidak bisa di prediksi.

"Naeun-ah, sebenarnya kau kemana saja setiap sepulang sekolah?" Sebagai teman yang baik, Sully ingin memastikan kemana saja Son Naeun melalang buana.

"..." Tak ada respon, Naeun masih fokus menelan makanannya.

"Eommamu sering mengirimiku pesan akhir-akhir ini, awalnya aku bingung tetapi akhirnya aku jawab saja jika kita sedang belajar kelompok dan kau tertidur di rumahku." Sully mulai menceritakan sebab ia bertanya.

"..." Tak ada respon, kali ini Naeun sedang menutup kotak bekalnya tanda jika semua isi kotak tersebut sudah tandas tak bersisa.

"Tak masalah jika kau memilih diam. Aku hanya berpesan agar kau tidak lupa makan juga minum obat." Sully lama-lama khawatir juga.

"..." Masih tetap tak ada respon, Naeun kali ini sedang menengguk minuman dan menenggak sebutir obat wajibnya.

Sepasang netra milik Sully mulai berkabut. "Melihatmu seperti tengkorak berjalan sangat menakutkan Naeun-ah." Hebat Choi Sully, kau berhasil membocorkan isi pikiran awalmu tadi.

Pletak

"Appo... Kenapa memukulku?" Bibir Sully mengerucut, tangan kanannya mengusap puncak kepala yang sedikit berdenyut.

Naeun berdiri, meninggalkan temannya sendiri, tak lupa ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang sukses membuat Sully terpaku. "Karena kau menyamakanku dengan tengkorak." Mata itu terbelalak, Sully menepuk bibirnya yang selalu saja tidak dapat membohongi Naeun.

"Yahhh... kok pergi." Tersadar jika ditinggalkan, Sully mulai memasukkan semua makanan ringannya ke dalam kantung plastik, meneteng kantung tersebut sambil berlari kecil.

"Naeun-ah hajiman! Aku ikut!" Suara nyaring itu diucapkan saat Sully melihat punggung Naeun yang akan berbelok. Ia mempercepat larinya sebelum ketinggalan jejak Son Naeun.

.

.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil sedang memindahkan beberapa barang ke dalam rak, peluh sudah membanjiri namun hal itu tidak mengurangi kecekatannya.

"Ini bayaranmu." Gerakan tangan yang sedang menata botol air mineral itu terhenti, gadis mungil itu berdiri lalu menerima beberapa lembar uang dari seorang pria paruh baya.

"Gomawo Ahn ahjussi, tapi ini sedikit berlebihan." Naeun mengangsurkan beberapa lembar won yang berlebih itu.

Pria paruh baya itu mendorong tangan Naeun. "Anggap saja bonus. Kau sudah membantu banyak di sini, bahkan kau menjaga Ahreum juga padahal dia sangat rewel. Pulanglah! Besok hari Minggu, kau harus istirahat dengan cukup." Tangan besar itu mengusap kepala Naeun, kemudian mengambil gendongan bayi yang tersampir di bahu gadis itu.

Gendongan itu tidak kosong, ada bayi yang sudah terlelap di sana. Bayi perempuan yang cantik bernama Ahn Ahreum, usianya baru enam bulan. Pria paruh baya itu memasang gendongan ke bahunya sendiri, menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil bayi manis itu yang sedikit menggeliat karena perpindahan posisi.

"Ne ahjussi." Naeun berjongkok lagi lalu menata sisa botol yang ada di kardus ke dalam rak mini market itu.

Ahn Ahjussi mengulurkan paper bag berukuran sedang. "Oia, bawa ini juga."

Gadis mungil itu menggeleng, ia melepaskan masker dan topi yang dikenakannya. "Ahn ahjussi, mianhae tapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya." Bagi Naeun, pria paruh baya itu sudah sangat baik memberikan upah lebih.

"Sudahlah... Ini hanya minyak goreng, gula, dan sedikit beras. Istriku bisa marah jika kau tidak menerimanya." Ahn Ahjussi mendesak pegawai mudanya itu. Naeun itu keras kepala jadi ia harus menjadi keras kepala juga.

"Tapi-" Gadis mungil itu mengatupkan bibirnya saat Ahn ahjussi memotong perkataannya.

"Naeun-ah, ia sangat senang bisa mengikuti aktifitas ibu-ibu sosialita tanpa repot membawa Ahreum. Kau harus menerima ini agar aku selamat dari ocehannya. Tolong selamat diriku Naeun-ah! Aku tidak ingin tidur di pos satpam malam ini." Siapapun tau jika Ahn ahjumah adalah ibu yang cerewet, modis, serta cantik di usianya yang menginjak 35 tahun. Ahjumah cantik itu bahkan masih sering menjewer telinga suaminya sendiri di depan Naeun, jadi rasanya pengusiran ke pos satpam bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

"Geurae ahjussi. Gomawo dan mianhae karena saya tidak bisa memberi apapun, padahal ahjussi sudah sangat baik." Gadis itu membungkuk dalam, menunjukkan rasa hormatnya yang tulus.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum, mendorong bahu mungil itu. "Khaa... pulanglah!"

"Aigoo... Ahjussi mengusirku eo? Baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang. Selamat malam ahjussi!" Sekali lagi Naeun membungkuk, ia berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk mengambil tas sekolah juga sepatunya.

Ahn ahjussi menimang putri bungsunya yang tiba-tiba menangis saat Naeun pergi meninggalkan toko. Kalau dipikir heran juga, Ahreum yang rewel bisa menjadi diam dan penurut jika Naeun yang menjaganya. Berawal dari undangan perkumpulan ibu-ibu sosialita yang harus dihadiri, Naeun bersedia menjaga Ahreum sambil bekerja di toko. Namun siapa sangka jika besok-besoknya Ahreum menangis ingin digendong Naeun, jadi sekarang ini nyonya Ahn merasa sangat bebas karena ia bisa melakukan aktifitasnya tanpa kerepotan.

'Terima kasih Tuhan, kau memberikan rizki yang cukup untuk hari ini.' Itulah suara hati gadis mungil yang sedang menapaki trotoar. Langit malam cukup cerah kali ini, berjuta bintang berkerlip di atas sana sedangkan sang rembulan mengintip dari balik awan.

.

.

.

Pukul 02.00 dini hari. Waktu dimana orang-orang masih terlelap dengan damai, Naeun terjaga saat ia merasakan rasa nyeri yang menghujam berulang kali.

"Akhh... uhukk... uhukk... eomma, uhukkk..." Naeun terbatuk, ia meringkuk di atas ranjang sambil meremas seprai.

Nafasnya tercekat, menyulitkannya untuk meraup udara dengan normal. Perlahan ia mengangkat tubuhnya menjadi duduk lalu menurunkan kakinya.

"Uhukk, eomma..." Rasa sesak yang dirasakan makin mencekik lehernya. Ia harus bisa meraih obat yang disimpannya di dalam tas sekolah sejak tadi pagi.

Brugg

Kaki itu tak mampu menahan bobot tubuh yang bahkan seringan kapas. Bulir-bulir keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh ringkih itu, belum lagi wajah pucat yang terlihat memprihatinkan.

Naeun merangkak mendekati meja belajarnya, semakin ia bergerak semakin kuat rasa sesak tersebut menyiksanya. 'Tuhan, kuatkan aku!' Doa dipanjatkan saat kepalanya mulai terasa pening.

Tukk

Berhasil, tas sekolah itu kini sudah tergeletak di lantai. Naeun menyeret tubuhnya sekali lagi untuk bersandar, pening itu semakin menyakitkan.

'Ayolah, dimana kau bersembunyi?' Suara hatinya tak sabar, pasalnya botol obat miliknya tidak ketemu juga.

"Uhukk... uhukkk..." Naeun terbatuk lagi, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia memprediksi jika waktunya hanya tersisa 10 menit sebelum rasa pening yang kini menguat seiring dengan mengaburnya pandangan, membuatnya jatuh pingsan karena terlambat menerima pertolongan.

Tukk

Dapat, akhirnya obat yang dicari ketemu juga. Naeun, mengambil botol air minumnya yang masih terisi setengah lalu menelan obatnya.

Ia melemaskan tubuhnya, menunggu obat tadi bereaksi. Tangan kanannya terangkat sedikit, menyentuh dadanya yang masih terasa nyeri. 'Kenapa dengan ini? Beberapa hari terakhir aku merasakan rasa nyeri yang berbeda. Apakah penyakitku semakin parah? Jika benar, apakah aku bisa bertahan?'

Obsidian itu tidak menangis namun semuanya digantikan dengan tatapan kosong, jika prediksi tersebut benar maka Naeun lebih memilih tidak melakukan cek up rutinnya. Hatinya tidak siap untuk menerima kenyataan, seandainya penyakit yang bersarang ditubuhnya tidak bisa di tangani lagi.

.

.

.

Senin, awal dari hari yang ditunggu oleh Son Naeun. Langkah kecilnya memasuki sebuah kamar yang nampak seperti kapal pecah. Ruang privasi dari seorang bocah yang notabene adalah adik kandungnya.

"Jungkook-ah, ini uang spp-mu. Jangan bilang apapun pada eomma dan appa tentang ini!" Amplop coklat itu dimasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel adiknya.

Penghuni kamar yang masih bersantai menikmati waktu pagi menggeliatkan tubuhnya. "Waeyo nuna?" Mata bulat itu mengerjap sesekali.

Naeun mendengus, adiknya memiliki pemikiran yang sulit ditebak dan sukar diberi perintah. Tipikal anak kelahuran di atas tahun 2000 memang ajaib. "Kau masih ingin dibiayai atau tidak?" Membalikkan pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan adalah hal yang menjadi keahlian Son Naeun.

Dengan polosnya, bocah yang sekarang duduk di kelas 3 elementary school itu mengangguk. "Eoh, tentu saja aku mau."

"Kalau begitu tutup mulutmu!" Naeun menepuk bibir Jungkook dengan pelan.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Ne."

Srekkk

Naeun berpindah dengan cepat untuk menyingkap korden tipis yang menutupi sinar matahari. "Cepat mandi! Ini sudah hampir jam 6, dasar ketela!"

Jungkook mendesis saat telinganya terasa sakit. "Aissh... Tak perlu menjewerku nuna!" Sempat-sempatnya nuna-nya itu menganiaya telinganya sebelum menyingkap korden.

Kaki pendek itu menghentak, Jungkook menekuk wajahnya bahkan hingga ia memasuki toilet. Awal hari yang mengesalkan untuk bocah gembul yang labil itu.

Naeun menata seprai, memunguti pakai serta mainan namdongsengnya yang tercecer di lantai.

Pukk

Kakinya tidak sengaja menyentuh sepasang sepatu milik Jungkook, ia menunduk mengusap sepatu itu dengan pelan. Sepatu yang sudah nampak usang, jelek, dan kotor. Son Jungkook bukanlah bocah yang merawat barangnya dengan penuh perhatian, namdongsaengnya itu sangat boros dengan barang. Jika Naeun mengganti sepatu dua tahun sekali, maka Jungkook akan mengganti sepatu setiap semester berganti. Kebiasaan Jungkook yang bermain sepakbola dengan kemampuan payahnya, tentu saja membuat sepatu cepat rusak.

'Aku ingin sekali memberikanmu kehidupan yang lebih layak. Tapi sepertinya, Tuhan sedang memberikan kita ujian Jungkook-ah.' Tatapan itu berubah kosong, Naeun menegakkan badannya lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Masih kurang 20.000 won." Sepasang obsidian dibalik kacamata itu menutup rapat. Naeun melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti saat mendengar gumaman eommanya.

"Eomma..." Ia mendekati wanita paruh baya itu setelah menghempaskan baju kotor Jungkook ke dalam keranjang cucian.

Nyonya Son menengokkan kepala. "Eoh, waeyo Naeun-ah?"

"Ige." Naeun mengulurkan uang 20.000 won pada eommanya.

Dengan halus nyonya Son mendorong telapak tangan itu, "Naeun-ah, simpan saja uangmu." Kebutuhan putrinya masih banyak yang belum terpenuhi.

Naeun bukanlah seseorang yang akan berdiam diri saat melihat kesulitan, ia meletakkan uang itu di atas meja lalu melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya. "Sudahlah eomma."

Nyonya Son menyentuh lembaran uang itu dengan sedikit gemetar, ia sungguh terharu dengan sikap Naeun yang mengedepankan keluarga. 'Uang sakunya bahkan hanya tiga perempat dari Jungkook, tapi Naeun masih sempat menyisihkan demi membantu.' Sedikit terkesiap saat menyadari sebuah fakta yang sudah lama terjadi.

Uang saku Naeun memang lebih sedikit daripada Jungkook, semua itu berawal sejak Jungkook menangis karena diejek oleh teman-temannya sebagai anak miskin.

'Mianhae eomma! Sekali lagi aku harus berbohong. Tapi jika eomma tau tentang pekerjaanku, eomma pasti marah dan menyuruhku berhenti. Tubuh ringkih ini masih kuat untuk bekerja meskipun harus merasakan lelah setelahnya, itu lebih baik daripada aku hanya berdiam diri dan melihat keluargaku menderita.' Tanpa nyonya Son sadari, Naeun sudah menyusuri terotoar dengan balutan seragam yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Naeun sudah menyuruh Jungkook untuk menyampaikan pada eomma dan appa, jika ia berangkat lebih pagi. Pertahanannya bisa runtuh jika tetap bertahan di rumah, lagipula ia tidak pernah sarapan jadi biar hari ini eommanya yang memasak.

.

.

.

Ruang guru dipenuhi oleh aura mencekam, semuanya berawal dari dua seonsaengnim yang bertatap muka dengan saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Siapa kandidat terkuat semester kali ini?" Kim Jongwoon seonsaengnim melontarkan pertanyaannya, kesepuluh jari mungilnya terlihat gesit mengetikkan sebagian hasil rapat.

"Son Naeun." Im Yoona seonsaengnim mengucapkan nama siswi andalannya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Tatapan tajam dari sepasang netra berkilat sejenak, "Im seonsaengnim sepertinya anda keliru, Son haksaeng tidak memenuhi kriteria murid teladan yang pantas menyandang peringkat pertama." Lee seonsaengnim menyeringai.

Im seonsaengnim mengepalkan tangannya, mengangkat dagu lalu mengucapkan pemikirannya. "Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat. Lee seonsaengnim, dari segi apakah anda menyimpulkan siswi Son tidak pantas?"

Sepertinya Im seonsaengnim sungguh berniat menerima undangan perdebatan. "Tentu saja dari segi absensinya." Lee seonsaengnim menyenderkan punggungnya.

Seorang guru yang sedari tadi sibuk mengisi tabel kini mendongakkan kepala. Ia adalah Park Jungsoo (Park sajangnim) pemilik kuasa penuh atas Seoul International High School. "Satu-satunya jalan terbaik yaitu dengan melihat perolehan total nilai Son haksaeng, tersisa 1 bulan sebelum UKK dilaksanakan. Seperti hasil rapat sebelumnya, nilai raport 60% diambil dari ulangan harian yang dilaksanakan secara acak mulai besok, 20% dari hasil UKK, dan 20% terakhir dari rata-rata nilai harian. Saya menghimbau agar tidak ada yang saling menjatuhkan hingga seluruh nilai terkumpul. Peraturan juga menyebut bahwa absensi, nilai sikap, dan keaktifan mempengaruhi 10% saat rekam nilai akhir. Apa Lee dan Im seonsaengnim setuju?" Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan adu argument yang berlangsung, antara dua seonsaengnim beda kedudukan yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri meja.

"Ne, saya setuju." Jawaban kompak itu mengakhiri adu mulut.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Lee seonsaengnim memunculkan seringainya diam-diam ketika seluruh seonsaengnimdeul sudah meninggalkan ruang guru.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat adalah waktu untuk menyuap makanan di kantin mahal, berkencan dengan kekasih di halaman sekolah, atau bergosip ria dengan teman akrab. Namun di dalam kelas, Son Naeun memilih berdiam diri sambil membaca buku Sejarah Perang Dunia.

"Son Naeun haksaeng, kau dipanggil oleh staff TU." Seorang siswa memanggil Naeun, siswa yang dikenal sebagai ketua osis Seoul Internasional High School.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Naeun melangkahkan kaki menyusuri selasar sekolah yang masih padat dengan hilir mudik penghuni sekolah. Kepalanya sudah jarang menunduk saat berjalan sejak peristiwa penghianatan 3 bulan silam, ia ingin menunjukkan poker face agar seonsaengnimdeul tau jika dirinya bukanlah manusia lemah.

Tuk

Sepasang kaki beralaskan sepatu murah itu berhenti melangkah, Naeun membungkuk pada staff Tata Usaha yang sudah menunggu kehadirannya.

Menundukkan kepala sedikit untuk menyamai posisi wajahnya dengan celah kecil. Tempat pembayaran sekolah lebih mirip disebut loket, penampilannya yang menggunakan jendela kaca bercelah kecil, seorang staff berkacamata yang berada di dalamnya dengan komputer canggih.

"Son Naeun-si, saya ingin memberitahukan jika jatah beasiswa per-semester milik Naeun-si sudah habis." Staff TU mengangsurkan selembar kertas yang berisi catatan total biaya sekolah.

Kedua manik Naeun bergerak-gerak menyapu deretan huruf dan angka yang tercetak di sana. "Berapa sisanya?" Ia faham sekarang, rupanya jatah beasiswanya hanya cukup untuk melunasi biaya sekolah hingga bulan lalu.

"500.000 won untuk biaya spp bulan ini serta bulan depan + biaya ulangan + tabungan wajib." Rincian singkat yang berhasil direkam Naeun dengan sekali dengar.

Ia melipat kertas kuitansi rincian beasiswanya tadi, mengantongi kertas tersebut ke dalam saku jasnya. "Tenggat waktunya?"

Sekilas staff TU melirik lingkaran penanda di kalender yang tergantung pada dinding. "15 Mei, tepat seminggu sebelum ulangan dilaksanakan. Saya harap agar Naeun-si segera melunasinya. Jika tidak, maka nomer peserta UKK terpaksa tidak bisa kami berikan."

Peraturan Seoul International High School tak bisa diganggu gugat, sudah banyak murid yang didepak keluar karena tidak sanggup membayar.

"Ne... Saya mengerti." Naeun mengangguk.

Staff TU tersenyum tipis. "Naeun-si adalah siswi yang cerdas. Saya berdoa agar Naeun-si bisa meraih ranking pertama di semester ini, mendapat beasiswa semester dan sebuah thropy penghargaan." Sebagai staff sekolah, tentu ia tau mengenai Son haksaeng yang sudah menjadi perbincangan hangat di lingkungan sekolah.

"Kansahamnida atas doanya Kim Ryeowook-si." Naeun mengangguk.

"Cheonma..." Sebuah kata itu mengakhiri interaksi singkat yang tengah berlangsung. Naeun sudah memutar tubuhnya lalu kembali menyusuri koridor sekolah.

'Son Naeun, siswi yang berhasil menarik perhatian seonsaengnimdeul dengan hasil test masuk yang mendapat nilai sempurna. Siswi dengan wajah datar dan sikap pendiamnya.' Itulah topik awal yang sempat diperbincangkan saat Son Naeun memijakkan kakinya di sekolah elite yang penuh dengan peraturan.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam, waktu yang dipilih sebagian besar orang untuk terlelap.  
Namun itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan gadis bertubuh mungil yang menerobos badai salju terakhir, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang tak sengaja melihatnya dari celah jendela. Badai salju yang disinyalir sebagai badai terakhir penyambut musim semi.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kepalan tangan pucat itu menggedor sebuah pintu, tangan pucat yang nyaris membeku karena tidak berbalut sarung tangan.

Cklek

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah memakai piama tidur. Kedua manik itu tidak percaya, mengerjab beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan penglihatan.

Ahn ahjussi menarik tubuh itu masuk ke dalam rumah, menggiringnya duduk di sebelah perapian.  
"Naeun-ah, waeyo?" Ia butuh penjelasan, hal apakah yang membuat Son Naeun nekat menerobos badai salju terakhir dengan coat tipis.

"Ahn ahjussi, bolehkah saya meminjam uang?" Obsidian itu berkaca-kaca, siap mengucurkan air mata sebentar lagi.

Tangan itu terulur, mengusap lelehan liquid bening yang terlalu berharga untuk dijatuhkan. "Untuk apa Naeun-ah?"

Tatapan itu masih datar, namun ada setitik pancaran penuh luka yang berhasil menyayat hati Ahn ahjussi yang melihatnya. "Saya harus melunasi biaya sekolah ahjussi. Saya bersedia bekerja tanpa dibayar hingga hutang saya lunas, saat ini saya bingung ingin minta tolong pada siapa. Hanya Ahn ahjussi yang saya harapkan." Penawaran bodoh diucapkan oleh Son Naeun, seharusnya gadis itu berhak untuk bahagia, seharusnya gadis itu tak perlu membanting tulang untuk membantu kedua orangtuanya.

Grep

Nyonya Ahn yang mengawasi dari balik pintu tak kuasa lagi, ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap bahu itu dengan pelan, menghantarkan kehangatannya untuk Son Naeun. Sementara Ahn ahjussi berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil uangnya, ia tidak akan penah tega membiarkan gadis baik itu semakin menderita dengan bekerja tanpa bayaran.

Memaksa, hal itulah yang akan dilakukan oleh Ahn ahjussi agar Naeun mau menerima bantuannya. Gadis itu tidak boleh berhenti sekolah hanya karena lilitan biaya yang mencekal mimpi setinggi langitnya. Naeun memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang peneliti, kecintaannya terhadap sains dan antariksa sangat kuat.

Tangisan yang paling menyakitkan bukanlah sebuah tangisan yang terisak-isak hingga meraung-raung, karena terisak adalah bentuk luapan hati yang terasa sesak, sedangkan meraung adalah bentuk luapan mulut yang tak tahan menanggung rasa sakit.

Tangisan yang paling menyakitkan adalah menangis dalam diam tanpa ekspresi. Tangisan yang timbul saat hati, pikiran, bahkan raga sudah merasa tak sanggup menampung kepedihan. Tangisan dalam diam terjadi saat emosi tak bisa terluapkan, hingga rasa sakit itu tetaplah menyelimuti bahkan saat air mata sudah tak menetes lagi.

Son Naeun, gadis mungil itu berhasil membuat langit malam merenung karena melihat pengorbanannya. Berusaha tetap tegar di hadapan keluarganya namun dalam hati ia selalu menangis, tanpa bisa meluapkan emosinya.

To be continue 


End file.
